We're A Family
by ShadowCatCecily
Summary: Takes place before PP. Danielle is on her way back to Amity Park with a file that could change the world for Team Phantom. Valerie got past her grudge against Danny after Saving Danielle and they have been Sparring Partners since. Tuck and Val are dating, Sam and Danny are finally realizing their feelings for each other and Dash is on Danny's side! Rated T because I am Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**HAYOOOOO**

**Howdy all, ShadowCatCecily here! **

**If you are reading this, I just want to thank you bunches for taking your time to look at my story! This is my first fanfiction that I decided that I wanted to post~**

**So if you would be so kind as to Review after reading it, tell me what you think and if you see any gramatical errors, or even if you have something that might be good to mention or even add into the story that would be great!**

**As you will notice, the main protagonist cast is made up of completely original Danny Phantom Characters, absolutely no OCs in this story, well, ok the good guy side anyway. **

**If you have a villain that you think might be a good fit for the story, shoot me a PM and I will see what I can do :D**

**There will be major DannyxSam and quite a bit of ValeriexTucker and maybe even a little DashxJazz**

**Don't flame me here though, I might pull a spontaneous combustion into nothing but a pile of little white ashes. **

**Danny: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY I'M WORRIED ABOUT DANIELLE!**

**EEP! DOn't yell at me I'm getting to it already.**

**Sam: Don't worry about them, just start reading ~^-^~**

* * *

_You know, if Vlad realized that I have been going through his files he would probably melt me down into goo again, well, I wouldn't put it past him to try again even IF I was going through the files or not… but anyway, getting back to the reason that I am risking half of both my life and afterlife by being here…_

I had always wondered why I was different from the other clones, and most of all, I wanted to know why exactly I was a girl, and not a boy like Danny. Plus I am like…9 years younger than him…physically I guess. Now don't get me wrong, I might look like I am a…normal halfa 8 year old, and sure I am definitely smarter, but I have only been alive for about three years now.

And being only 3 years old, I have…needs. And not only that but I want…no…I NEED to know why I haven't grown a single inch in the past three years. Maybe that's another reason why I am a idefective/i clone, as Vlad had called me.

Vlad hasn't shown his face anywhere for a while, but many times I still have nightmares about what had happened to me while I was…'travelling.'

And to those who are asking, no, I wasn't sightseeing; I was running for my half-life. Literally. Vlad followed me for so long as I tried and tried to evade him. He even managed to capture me a few times. And during those times I… Didn't know what was going to happen to me. At all. He ran so many tests on me, taking ectoplasm samples from me, hair samples, and even…he even took a look inside.

Don't ask about what I mean by that, I'm sure that you can figure it out on your own and I don't want to talk about it. And anyway, I finally found the file that I wanted. Now I need to get out of here as fast as I can go.

* * *

Danielle POV

I clutched the manila envelope I had scrounged up filled with the information I needed. How did I know it was the right one? Well that's because scrawled on the thick envelope was the only words that I could properly read._ DANIELLE PHANTOM_.

I looked around the cold lab that I was in, it was finally time to bid farewell to this horrid place once and for all.

I phased myself out of the crazy fruitloop's lab and mansion and started to fly towards my next, and maybe final destination if that was possible.

Amity Park.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it all in one night, but I was determined to get as far as I possibly could.

The manila envelope was what I had needed for so long, I wanted to know everything about myself, so that if something happened to me I could take care of it myself, maybe there was even more information on me that I previously thought! Too bad I couldn't read it on my own, and I can't just make a random stranger read it, if I did my identity would be null and more than likely faster than you would be able to say The fruitloop did it, the GIW would swoop in and take me in for, and I quote, "lots and lots of very painful experiments." And that was DEFINITELY not on my agenda.

So my only hope was meeting back up with Danny.

* * *

It was starting to become dark where I was. Dusk had fallen fast and hard and I was not too keen on continuing the flight while tired, and boy, when you haven't gotten a good night's rest in about a week, you do not want to be flying tired, I'll give you a hint. It hurts, especially if there isn't anything to cushion your fall.

I flew down and landed in a tree peppered area. I summoned up the bluish white rings and let them travel over my body, letting the cool sensation wash over me as I returned to my human form. I was wearing a black sweatshirt and light blue jeans. Sam and Danny had gotten me this pair of clothes so that I didn't have to wear my blue hoodie and the red shorts. It was nice having something that actually kept you warm at night. Sam had also stitched mine and Danny's 'DP' symbol on the right shoulder of the sweatshirt. Underneath I was wearing a Violet long-sleeve turtleneck shirt. It really came in handy for me, cause even though I didn't get warm, I was prone to getting chilly depending on where I was and what the conditions around me were.

Right now, though my priorities were set. I needed to find a place to sleep, and I didn't want to deal with anyone finding me, so I jumped up onto a tree branch and relaxed there.

It wasn't fun when a patrol officer found you sleeping on a park bench or something and then ask you, "Where are your parents young lady?"

Do you even know how that makes me feel?!

It makes my heart clench in my chest, knowing that I am not even a real person. I knew that I was just a useless clone and nothing else. And it hurts even more when someone asks you where the most important people in a child's life are for you and you know that they will never, ever exist for you. I knew that I wanted someone to love me, someone to take care of me and to help me when I have problems. But I don't have any of that, I don't think it would even be possible for me.

I leaned back against the tree as I sit on the thick branch and sighed, "It's no use thinking about something that is never going to happen for me, so why torture myself with thoughts like that even more that I already do." I sighed again. "I just need to get to sleep…"

I closed my eyes and relaxed as best I could have, being the one sleeping in a tree. I also couldn't put my finger on it, but I wasn't feeling too great, I felt like I was overheating…but even so, after what felt like an eternity, I finally managed to fall into a light, restless sleep.

I would hopefully get to my destination by tomorrow afternoon…


	2. Chapter 2

**HALOOOOOOO :P**

**Second Chapter of We're A Family is now up, I think I have more coming, but I am going to edit and fix things before posting more. They will probably be up a little later today anyway though, since I have been slaving over my Keyboard to work on this for the past 2 days~**

**Read on and Review if you have time my fellow Fanfiction friends!**

* * *

Danny POV

_My body was burning with heat. I couldn't see straight. I felt light headed and nauseous. My heart was beating a million miles an hour in my chest, threatening to jump out of my throat. I was sore all over and felt like I wouldn't be able to move. Even so, a strong determination welled up within me and I pushed myself up._

_Where had I fallen asleep? I looked down and saw that I was several meters off the ground and sitting on a tree branch. Slowly and carefully I called upon the blue rings and let them travel across my body. Unlike the other ties when I transformed, I was not overcome with a sense of cold like it should have, but a strong heat washed over me instead. My head began pounding and I almost went against what I was planning to do, but that strong need and determination to get to where I needed to overcame the feeling._

_Wait…where was I going? Where was I right now?_

_'I need to get back…' a voice said in my head. Wait, back where? Did I go on an unconscious sleep flight last night? 'I need to get back to Amity…' it said again. 'back to Danny…'_

_My body lifted off the branch and I flew up slowly into the air, but I wasn't the one controlling myself, no, this was someone else._

_I gasped._

"**DANIELLE!**" I shouted, jolting myself out of the dream. My heart was pounding, but I wasn't hot, nor was I light headed or dizzy. I looked around my room, then looked at my clock. It read 6am. Whoa…I hadn't been up this early in the morning on my own unless a ghost was attacking the city again.

An image from the dream suddenly flashed into my mind. Reminding me of what had woken me up.

"If that really was something to do with Danielle, then I need to find her…" I muttered softly to myself.

There was a light thumping noise on my door. "Danny? Are you okay?"

Ah, typical worrywart Jazz. Probably wondering why I shouted the feminine version of my name to the sky.

"I'm fine, Jazz." I said.

She opened to door a crack. "Can I come in?" she asked, poking her head into the room. Seeing my sister's concerned look on her face made me sigh. It was so like Jazz to worry like she does.

"Sure, go ahead, since you are technically already in." I said, giving her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her green-blue eyes and then smiled me. "Witty remarks as usual, little brother?" She asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Would you expect anything else?" I asked, the grin never leaving my face as I crossed y arms across my chest. "So what do you need?" I asked her finally after a moment of silence in the room.

She sighed and then walked over and sat on the foot of my bed. "Danny, this is the fifth time this week that you have woken up like this. Albeit that they were all later in the afternoon, but you get what I mean."

"And I am going to take a stab in the dark at this, you think that the dreams mean something, right?"

"You catch on quickly as usual don't you little brother?" She asked.

"No, I can just read your mind." I said in a smart tone, making her frown. I started laughing at her, knowing what was going through her head. It was too easy. The only reason that I was able to tell what she was going to say was because I have lived with her for the 17 years of my life that I have been around and that she is easy to read, almost like a book. "And before you say anything," I said through laughs, "No this is not a new ghost power, nor has it ever been."

"Then how do you-"

"Jazz, for one, your my sister, I have known you for all 14 years of my life and the other 3 years of my half-life, I'm pretty sure that I would be able to know what you were going to say. And secondly, Your face is way too easy to ready, only one person wouldn't be able to read what you were feeling, or rater thinking, and that would more than likely be dad, since he…well, you know."

She gave an accepting nod, like she was taking in what I had just told her.

"And before you ask the question that you were going to ask, I'll give you an answer." I said. "Yes, I am very worried about Danielle. Maybe my dreams are something that I should be paying attention to. I was planning on going and looking for her later with Sam and Tucker if they wanted to go. But I need someone to stay here and be ready for anything in case I am too far away to make it."

Jazz once again gave a thoughtful nod. "I can understand that, but when you find her what are we going to do about the whole mom and dad issue?" She asked. "I have no doubts that they'll be asking questions as to why there would be a small 8 year old girl who looks almost exactly like a carbon copy of you in the house."

"That's where the problem starts." I said. "I don't know what I will do once I find her…" I could feel my protective side kick in and it started shouting things at me in my head. _You need to make sure that she doesn't leave! You know that you've been so worried about her! She's way more than just a cousin, and you know that!_ I knew that all those words that were there were true. I knew that I couldn't let her fly off again. She needed a home, one that wouldn't leave her for anything. But how would I be able to convince her to stay?

"Danny?" I heard Jazz's voice snap me out of the fugue state that I had been going into, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Danny are you still with me here?" My vision focused and I could see that Jazz was waving her hand in front of my eyes and I shook the rest of the thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced out there for a minute."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She deadpanned.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Smart aleck" she retorted with a 'you're one to talk' and I continued. "So do you mind if I get dressed? Preferably with you out of the room."

She looked away a moment and said, "Oh, yeah…sorry." She said and then got up, leaving my room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

I went down the stairs after changing into my clothes. My outfit had changed considerably since my freshman and sophomore years. My red and white tee became one of those turtleneck/tee-shirts, it was black, white and green, courtesy of Sam wanting to help with my wardrobe. My pants were still jeans, but they were a darker blue and my sneakers were black, and actually they were more comfortable than the previous red converse.

As a joke, though, Sam had stitched my Danny Phantom symbol on the shirt, no one had caught on to the resemblance though, because half of Amity Park had some king of Danny Phantom Merchandise, which I never approved of, of course, but then again, I didn't really care.

Jazz's outfit had flipped colors, making her shirt blue and her pants black, but she had changed it up a bit too, but her top, like mine, had morphed into a blue and white turtleneck/tee-shirt, however hers was clearly more fussed with than mine was, since Jazz was definitely a bit OCD.

Mom and Dad weren't downstairs, and the lab wasn't smoking so they obviously weren't down there. "Hey Jazz, are mom and dad still sleeping?" I questioned as I sat down at the table after pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not sure, probably, I mean, nothing exploded this morning, so their either there or they went out before we got up. Which I highly doubt because dad walking around in the morning can even wake you up, and that really takes some effort."

"True." I stated plainly. "Dad is like…Cujo looking for his squeaky toy. Destructive."

Jazz laughed at my comment. "So true!" She said through giggles.

I grinned, It was nice being able to wake up and not deal with Mom and Dad's ghost equipment honing in on me first thing in the morning. "So are you going to be able to stay here, or are you going elsewhere to study for today Bookworm?" I asked. Jazz had graduated and since she had been studying to get into the college of her choice, she decided to take a year off and even still she had been studying every day, thus earning her the nickname of bookworm.

"I'll stay here, I can wait for you to get back and study at the same time, of course if you need me at any time I'm just a phone call away." She told me.

"I know, I was just making sure." I said, standing up. I finished my cereal and took the dishes to the sink, placing them there.

"I have to meet up with Sam and Tuck soon so we can head to Casper, I'll see you later, and more than likely after curfew, but when does that ever change?" I said with a grin.

Jazz nodded and waved to me. "Be safe little brother." She said.

"Hey, it's not like I go out looking for trouble, it just happens to find me." Jazz gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know, Danny, just be careful, okay?"

"Since when am I not careful?"

That comment earned me an earnest glare from my older sister.

"Okay, Okay, geez…."

And on that note I left my house, heading to Sam's to meet up with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle POV

My head was pounding and I felt like lying on the ground and passing out, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I needed to keep moving. My heart was running a marathon in my chest against a cheetah and was winning from what I could tell.

I knew that I needed to rest, but I knew that I needed to get back to Amity Park even more. I couldn't allow myself to stop for anything. I flew high in the air, clutching my precious cargo to my chest. I couldn't afford to lose it for anything.

Amity Park was probably another 6 hours away with stops for short breaks. And I intended to make those breaks as short as possible.

* * *

Danny POV

Sam and I have this weird relationship thing going on right now, but I can't really describe it as we aren't dating or anything. We go out together by ourselves all the time, and I know that I like her a WHOLE lot, I…I just don't know how to tell her. I really want to, and I feel that I really NEED to, but every time I try something happens and makes it so that I can't tell her. Curse being able to tell when another ghost is nearby.

Sam was waiting outside her house for me. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her bangs hung down in her face. She had on a black choker that was adorned with only one object. A diamond shaped crystal that I made for her during the Undergrowth incident. She had on a deep violet top that cut off around her midsection and she was wearing black cargo pants that were adorned with a double looped violet belt. She let one side of the belt hang loose while the other part wrapped around her waist. There was a chain clipped to a belt-loop in the front and the back of her pants, letting it dangle around her right pocket. The chain had one item on it. It was the same 'DP' symbol that adorned my shirtfront.

I headed over to her in a light jog. She seemed to be spacing out. "Hey Sam!" I called out to her, bringing her out of whatever she was thinking about at the time. She turned and smiled at me. God her smile was beautiful. Sam headed down the stairs that lead to her porch and started walking to me, we met in the middle.

"Hey Danny." She said, looking up at me. And yes, I did say 'looking up at me,' cause I was now a good head and a half taller than her, even though we both grew, I shot up like a bamboo stalk in the middle of our sophomore year. "You're early today, no ghosts this time?"

I shook my head. "Luckily." I said, then sighed. "But I had another one of those dreams again."

Concern overtook the features on her face. "You mean the ones about Danielle?" She asked me. "What was this one like?"

I looked down at the ground a moment and then nodded slightly to myself and looked back up at her, "I'll tell you about it while we head to get Tucker." I said and she nodded.

We started heading towards our next destination, Tucker's place, which was just down the road a ways.

"So tell me about the dream." She told me as we were walking. I looked down. "And judging by that reaction, it wasn't anything good."

I shook my head. "No, I think that Danielle is getting really sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, with the flu or something, cause with the dream this time I felt that Danielle was getting a fever and not only that but the dream itself was disorienting, because I felt that I couldn't see straight and everything was just blurs as I moved and looked around." I paused, and then continued. "It seems she is headed back here to Amity though, which is good."

Sam nodded. "Well, we can go and look for her after school, that way we can make sure that she is okay and that she gets better."

I sighed and nodded. "I'm just…I feel that I should be looking for her right now, not going to school. Something is telling me that finding her is more important at the moment…"

A gentle smile crossed Sam's face. "I'm sure that she'll be okay, she is you after all. And ever since I met you in 3rd grade, I have never known you to back down and let anything stop you at all."

A small smile made its way to my lips. "Thanks Sam. I needed that."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Which is precisely why I said it, now let's get Tuck so that we can make our way to school."

There was a flash behind us. "I think that Tucker found us first." I stated dryly.

"You bet I did! And I watched the whole thing!" Tucker exclaimed, I could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice.

Sam spun around and ran after him as he took off, trying to get away from her. "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA FOLEY!" She yelled as she ran at him.

"NO WAY! I just got this thing!"

I grinned as I watched my friends run. Tucker was a blur of yellow and forest green as he ran, trying to escape the clutches of our group Goth. His wardrobe hadn't changed much in the sense that basically everything was the same on him besides the fact that his short-pants became a complete set of cargo pants and he had the letters 'TF' etched onto the front of his yellow shirt. Around his neck hung my 'DP' symbol, much like the one that Sam had on the chain that adorned her pants. (A quick note about the symbols that they carry with them is that I have a watch with a button, and whenever I sense a ghost around I can press a button to tell them about it if we aren't around each other at the time of the emergency.) He still wore that silly red Beret of his, but he had grown his hair out, letting his messy bangs peek out from under the hat. He still carried around his navy blue backpack filled with all of his technology that he refused to leave anywhere without.

Eventually Sam disabled tucker by tossing her boot at him, hitting him square in the back of the head. He tripped and shouted out in pain.

"OW!" Tucker Shrieked.

Sam casually strolled up to him and plucked the camera off his person. She scrolled through the pictures and found the one that she was looking for, deleting it off the memory. She placed the camera back where she had gotten it, out of Tucker's twitching hand and then retrieved her boot, placing it back on her foot.

I walked over and looked down at my best friend. "You okay Tuck?" I asked him, putting out a hand for him to take so I could help him up.

He turned a bit and grabbed onto the offered hand. "Yeah, though I am pretty sure that I am going to be nursing my head for a while." I pulled him to his feet with ease.

"Taking a combat boot to the back of the head can do that to someone." I said, cracking a smile, looking over at Sam, who just shrugged. Tucker groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "That really hurt."

"I never doubted that for a second."

"Guys, we should get going, we don't need to be late. Again." Sam said in a slightly amused tone.

"Alright, then let's go before Lancer takes roll call." I said, sprinting past Sam, followed by Tucker. I heard her shout "Hey!" at us as we passed her by. I knew then that she was sprinting after us as she usually did. However, I had gotten reasonably fast from the ghost hunting, so instead of Sam overtaking me in the first second, I managed to keep my lead on her, Tuck was passed, however, but he was getting better at running himself.

I beat the two of them to the school, panting slightly as I stopped on the steps of the school, waiting for them to catch up. Sam was only about five seconds behind me while we had to wait another 10 for Tucker to catch up. He was panting heavily by the time that he reached us.

"D…dude." He panted. "H…how the h…hell are you able to go so f-fast?" He managed as he stopped, placing his hands on his thighs and bending over so that he could catch his breath easier.

"Oh you know, it only takes three years of g-" I was stopped by Sam subtly pointing past me at something and I took the cue. "good training get to where I am." I continued, giving a mental sigh. I knew the shadow of the person who was standing behind me, and I was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny POV

"Good training huh? What kind of 'good training' are you talking about Fentonio?" It was Dash, and by the sounds of it, it was time for the daily 'morning beating of Fenton.'

"None of your business, Dash." I stated, turning to face him. We were nearly seeing eye to eye, in fact, I might have been a bit taller than him, but that had never stopped Dash from trying to pound his prey, much like Skulker never gave up no matter how many times I kicked his metal can.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt with one arm and attempted to lift me off the ground like he had been able to do last year. He managed, but it wasn't going to be long before he needed to put me down, or rather putting it in Dash's terms, throwing me to the ground. "I'll ask you again, What kind of training?" He asked in a ferocious tone.

Now, by this time I was really getting sick and tired of being Dash's punching bag, but if I wasn't going to be that one person, who was? Some other kid who was much smaller than Dash? I would rather him pick on me than pick on someone else, but he needed to be put in his place every once in a while, and today was definitely going to be one of those days.

"Probably the kind of training that you wouldn't be able to handle." I retorted in a snappy tone. That got his attention real good.

"So you think I can't handle it Fentina?" He smirked and then tossed me backwards into the air. That was just what I had been waiting for.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted simultaneously. I looked over at them in midair and gave a small wink to the both of them, then I put all of my weight in my legs and kicked them forward, causing my body to do a backflip before my head could reach the ground. I landed gracefully on my feet too, and then I grinned at Dash.

"Betcha can't do that." I said, the smirk never leaving my face.

No, he couldn't. I knew that for a fact. Dash was all muscle, not light on his feet like I was able to be when it counted.

He scowled at me and stalked down the school steps, getting closer and closer to me, I knew what he was going to do next too, just like my sister, Dash was an open book. His hands were balled into fists and he started to rush at me, raising his right fist which meant that he was going to swing at my left and his right. I stuck my hands in my pockets and waited for him to reach me before ducking and pivoting myself out of the way. Dash stumbled and turned back at me, there was a hateful sneer on his face.

I shrugged, "If you keep fighting like the way that you do, I'm pretty sure that I might not even have to raise a hand in self-defense." I taunted. I grew serious. "But seriously Dash, I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by you." He turned and faced me after regaining his balance. "Oh and you think I'll stop?"

"Not likely, but I just want you to know that I can hold my own against you without raising a fist."

I would have started laughing very loudly as Dash's face turned red in rage. "You think you can hold your own…you think you can take me Fenturd?" He spat and rushed me again.

It was too easy.

Dash's fist came flying towards my face with power and speed placed into it, but my reflexes from fighting Skulker and Vlad made me that much faster than Dash was. The flying fist was only inches from my face when I swiftly moved out of the way. I grape-vined my way out of the fist's path, like it was a quickstep dance. Dash stumbled past me like he had before. I looked over at Sam and Tucker. "Hey guys how much time do we have?" I asked, curious about if we would have time to get to class without being late.

"Dude, with the way this is being handled I am pretty sure we'll still have that 10 minute time cushion."

"Huh, Looks like Clockwork is taking my side right now." I grinned, I'll thank him for this later.

Dash grumbled to himself, the only reason I could tell was because I had super hearing and he wasn't being the most subtle. "Alright Fenton, You can dodge fists, I'll give you that. But can you handle yourself in an actual fight?" He asked, pulling himself down into a fighting pose.

Huh, Dash actually knows a thing or two about real moves, not just flailing fists around like a loon. "Unfortunately for you, yeah." I said, getting down into a hunched over position. My plan was to tire him out and let him think about how he lost to a 'geek' for a while. "Although I still won't be pulling punches, nor attacking, so give it your best shot." I said, giving him a confident smirk.

* * *

Dash POV

Since when did Fenton get this cocky? And fast too. I must be missing out on something big if geeky little Fenturd here is able to get into shape like this. I got down into a real fighting position this time after much taunting from the raven haired nerd. My eye twitched when he said that he wasn't going to be pulling any punches or attacking. I think that the little bastard needs to be knocked off his high horse.

I rushed him, making sure that I had a clear shot of the area that I was going to hit, but just as fast as I had located it, he was gone from my sight. I, however wasn't able to stop completely and I fumbled my feet a bit trying to regain my balance and turn around, only to find him standing in the exact same spot as before. The Hell?

I dropped back into a fighting stance and ran at him again, this time I saw exactly what happened. As I was running at him, he had jumped into the air, and it wasn't just a small jump, it was like a high leap. His legs propelled him into the air and he flipped over my head, I heard a gentle sound, like a soft landing, which meant that Fenton didn't land on his ass.

I panted as I turned to face him again, it was getting harder and harder to keep up with him, it was like he was getting faster and faster with every movement that was made by either of us.

I ran at him again, and all he did this time was sidestep. That was it for me, I couldn't keep it up. Panting, I placed my hands on my knees and leaned over. "I'll…I'll g-get you for this F-Fenton." I managed.

"I'm sure that you will, in fact, I'm looking forward to it." He said, sounding confident. "Sam! Tuck!" He called out. "Let's get to class, this might actually be the first day that I am not late to class this whole year!"

* * *

Sam POV

I looked over at Danny, he had his signature big, goofy grin on his face. "So," I started as we were walking on our way to Lancer's classroom. "I think that went well."

Danny looked back over at me, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm finally able to hold my own against Dash without actually hitting him, I think it went incredibly well!" He said.

"Well I wouldn't push it too much Dude." Tucker chimed in. "Dash may be an idiot, but he'll probably be on more of a lookout for you now that he realizes that he may or may not have a rival of some sorts in the school."

I thought about this for a minute, then realizing what it could mean I looked over at Danny worriedly. "Danny, he might follow you to see how and why you suddenly got so much agility…" I said, then looked down.

I heard Danny sigh. "Darn, I guess I should have thought about that before I decided to taunt Dash to the point of tossing me down the stairs…"

I giggled. "Danny he would have done that anyway and you would have had to do something to make sure that your head didn't make contact with the concrete."

"Which is precisely why I did the kick-flip, I could have died the rest of the way if I hadn't." He stated plainly.

"And none of us want to see that." I said, frowning.

We continued to walk and chat as we headed to the classroom and we walked in to see the shocked face of Mr. Lancer as he sat in his chair. "_Great Gatsby_, you three are actually EARLY today!"

"Uh…yeah, so?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at the shocked teacher.

Mr. Lancer looked like he was going into shock so the three of us decided to slink away to our seats in the back. I looked over at Danny, who looked like he was ready to start rolling on the floor laughing. Tucker didn't look any better as he could barely contain his laughter either. I, on the other hand, had no objections to laughing and I nearly died right then and there. Soon Danny and Tucker joined in with me. Lancer's face was priceless. I had never thought that seeing his shocked face would be so priceless.

The first bell rang, and by then Me, Danny and Tucker had finished dying of laughter and composed ourselves as the other students started filing into the classroom. By the time that the bell rang everyone had come into the room, including Dash. He didn't make any eye contact with any of us, which was weird but expected, considering what happened not too long ago.

Lancer walked to the front of the classroom and the class started.


	5. Chapter 5

**DID SOMEONE SAY FLUFF?! Oh boy did you get fluff :D**

**Lots and lots of beautiful DannyxSam Fluffy Fluff! **

**What better kind of fluff than the sweet, caring kind of fluff that only a sweet, caring guy like Danny can give.**

**Oh man, Tucker is going to have a field day with this one ;D**

* * *

Danny POV

Sam, Tuck and I were sitting in our seats as Lancer started talking. I wasn't paying much attention, because I was screwing around with a new power that I had recently acquired. And so Sam and I were talking back and forth without even Tucker knowing that we were having a private conversation.

_So tell me why you are using your new telepathy with me?_ Sam asked me in a questioning tone.

Truth be told, I just wanted to talk with her for the sake of hearing her voice, as corny as that sounds, but yeah.

_I dunno, Lancer is boring and I sort of know what he is talking about, since Jazz started tutoring me cause I was getting so far behind in my classes due to late night ghost butt kicking. _I told her in response, turning my head and flashing her an honest smile.

I could have sworn she blushed then, but my eyes were probably playing tricks on me.

_Alright then, Tell me why you are talking to me instead of Tucker? He looked just as bored or maybe even more so._ Sam said. Now it was my turn to blush. I couldn't tell her the real reason, not in here at least. Who knows what would happen if I blurted my feelings to her. I had to come up with something to tell her and I needed it quick.

Fortunately, Luck was on my side. I gasped lightly and a blue wisp of air came out of my mouth. Feigning a groan, to try and distract Sam, I raised my hand. "Mr. Lancer, can I go to the restroom?" I asked immediately after.

Lancer merely gave me a glance and then he went back to what he was doing before, droning on about Shakespeare. That normally meant that I was free to go, so I got myself out of my chair and walked to the door and as soon as I made my escape I booked it down the hallway to hide.

My typical spot that I normally transformed was in the guy's locker room, simply because there were shower stalls and no one ever used them. On the occasional time when there was mass chaos and pandemonium, I was able to transform because everyone would be fleeing for their lives.

I didn't have the pleasure of using either tactics this time because there were people in the locker room and pandemonium wasn't ensuing in the school. I had to find another option. So I had to run back past Lancer's classroom and as I was passing the door, Sam and I ended up making eye contact, opening the link between our connection.

_Can't find a place to Go Ghost. _I said, telling her why I had ran past the classroom again.

_Did you try a closet, or even your locker?_ She asked me in an inquisitive yet concerned tone.

_Sam, I haven't been able to transform in my locker since 2__nd__ semester last year. Dash even gave up on trying to stuff me in the locker, remember?_ I said monotonously.

_Oh duh, right, sorry Danny._

I rolled my eyes.. _And no I haven't been able to get into the closets. They're locked, don't ask me why, but I can just tell._

_All right hotshot, Just be careful, okay?_

_Will do Sam._

I continued running to find a place to transform. Eventually I found a dark corner of the school and called upon the glowing blue/white rings that transformed me into my heroic alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

I let the cold sensation wash over me as the rings traveled up and down my body. My hair changed from black to white and my baby blue eyes would be replaced with neon green glowing ones. My normal clothing had been changed to a black HAZMAT suit with my 'DP' Symbol on the front. I had on white gloves and boots.

After completing the transformation, I flew out of my dark corner and went to go and find the ghost that set of my sense. It didn't take long. Anyone passing by the library could hear the not so scary, goofy laughter coming from the inside.

"Ahahahaha, I am the BOX GHOST! Your wonderful, cardboard Square-ness shall be MINE as soon as I empty you of your paper bound nuisances!" The box ghost shouted in his normal, attempting to be scary but not so scary voice.

I unclipped the Fenton Thermos from my belt and I phased into the Library. I don't think the box ghost noticed me as I uncapped it and then sucked him into it without saying a word to him. He was way too annoying to banter with, and he just wasn't really worth the effort either.

I grinned and capped the thermos, then looking around to see in anyone was in the library, I transformed back into Fenton and then made my way back to Lancer's classroom. Just in time for the quiz.

* * *

The quiz wasn't all that hard, thanks to Jazz helping me study. But I was grateful to have a free period after that. Sam and I both had a free period while our poor techie had Math with Ms. Malone. She isn't the nicest teacher either.

During the free period, Sam and I normally sat outside under the tree in the school yard where we normally eat lunch, and today was no different.

* * *

The air was cool and crisp, but it was a…I don't really know if this would be the right word to use, but it was comforting, to me at least. I wasn't so sure about Sam, since she looked a little cold, actually.

Her arms were crossed and I could tell that she was trying so hard to keep warm without me noticing. Too bad for her that I could tell.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked, looking over at her. We were both sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree, if I had forgotten to mention before.

She looked over at me and gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You sure? It is kind of chilly out here."

She waved her hand, dismissing my comment. "Oh please, it's not like I can't handle a little bit of a wind chill." She said, I knew that she was trying to sound tough. And I am not going to lie, she IS tough, but she should know that she doesn't need to keep up the act around me ALL the time…

Just then a cool breeze blew through the school courtyard and I saw Sam visibly shiver. That was what did it for me. Sam had leaned forward, grabbing her knees, giving her distance from the tree. I put my plan into action from there.

I stood up and moved quickly so that Sam wouldn't get up too, otherwise my little plan wouldn't have worked. As she looked up at me I leaned against the tree behind her and then slid down, using it as leverage. Within a few seconds I was sitting behind Sam.

I pulled her close, wrapping her in my arms and pulling her back against my chest to keep her warm. She uttered a small shriek of either shock or annoyance, but I didn't really care. All I wanted was for her to be warm and comfortable. I knew that she didn't bring a coat simply because she didn't want to carry one around, so I had to use the next best thing without peeling off my own and forcing her to wear it. **( :D )**

"D-Danny?" She asked in a quiet, shocked sounding tone. My arms tightened around her waist, I _really_ didn't want to let her go. If I could have had it my way we would have stayed there all day if it were possible.

"You were cold, I could tell." I said after leaving a few moments of comfortable silence…for me anyway. Sam seemed to relax into my arms and that made me smile softly.

"Thanks." She said in a hushed tone.

"Anytime." I said, feeling a light rush of heat in my face. I knew that I was blushing, but I didn't care. At all. I was there with Sam and that was all that mattered to me.

Sam adjusted herself, like she was getting comfortable and I could feel her hands cover mine, she was sneaking her fingers into a slightly intertwined position with my own and she rested her head against my chest. I seriously liked the position we were in.

After a short while I could tell that Sam was completely relaxed, her breathing was soft and light. Maybe she had fallen asleep.

I was actually tempted to do the same, my eyelids were drooping and I was ready for a well needed nap. The dream that last night hadn't actually let me have too restful a night, so I was pretty tired myself. Maybe…if I closed my eyes for…just a second…it would be okay…

And that is exactly what I did. However, I didn't open them back up. I was far too tired and comfortable to do that.

So I fell asleep with Sam in my arms.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THAT FOR FLUFF :D You asked for fluff, and I hope I delivered it nicely~**

**There is more to come in the next two chapters or so! And Tucker might just find himself hanging from a flagpole by his underwear with a super atomic wedgie, courtesy of Danny Phantom getting revenge for the...*cough* Pictures posted all over school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that you all want Danielle to show up soon, and I promise that she will, I already have that part written already cause I was so excited, but the thing is, the middle chapters aren't written quite yet, so there are about two more chapters till we finaly get some more action with Dani~**

**Think you can hold on until then?**

**I promise that I will do my best to get her back into the story by noon, how does that sound :D**

**READ ON MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

Tucker POV

Class had just gotten out, and neither Danny nor Sam had sent me anything about another ghost attack. All through the whole class period I was hoping that something would happen so I wouldn't have to deal with Ms. Malone's daily math Skills testing, much like Lancer's daily class tests as well.

Danny and Sam were so lucky that they had a free period. I would have had one too if I hadn't failed math last year though…so it is partially my fault, but I can also blame it on the ghosts too. I sighed, I just wanted this day to be over already.

I went ahead and headed towards the tree where Danny, Sam and I usually sat under outside. And then I saw it. Oh man, Sam would kill me if she knew that I had seen this, and I am pretty sure that Danny wouldn't be too pleased about me knowing either.

Danny had his arms wrapped around Sam as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and it looked like he was holding Sam pretty tightly to him. Danny's mouth was open a bit as he slept and, in all honesty, I'm pretty sure if Sam wasn't in Danny's lap right then, some girl passing by might have kissed him. But that was what I thought. I mean, Danny was a good looking guy, no doubt about that. But he has got nothing on the Tuck-mister.

Sam was situated between Danny's legs and her back was against his chest as she used him for support, and probably warmth 'cause it was kinda chilly. Her head was turned and half of her face was nestled into Danny's shirt.

The both of them looked like they were each in their own personal heaven.

I took this chance and pulled out my camera, snapping quite a few pictures of the happy couple and then put it away just in case Sam or Danny woke up and decided that it would be a good time to destroy it. Even at the sound of the bell, Danny and Sam still didn't wake up.

Not that I was surprised though, they had to deal with a whole lot at home, and when they weren't at home. I'm in the same boat as well, but I can't sleep at school, that's Danny's forte, not mine. I decided to go to class without them, Mr. Lancer was probably going to ask me where they were and I wasn't going to tell him where they were or what they were doing, that would be mean. They need their sleep.

I made my way inside to the school again and headed to Lancer's classroom for biology. As soon as I got to the door the magic question was asked.

"Mr. Foley, where are Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking very confused. I wasn't surprised, the three of us were usually inseparable. "I know that they were here this morning…"

"I haven't seen them since we parted ways when I headed to Math, sorry I can't be of more help Mr. Lancer…" I said, feigning ignorance like a champ. I had gotten very good at doing that, especially when it came to dealing with Lancer.

"Alright, well, go take a seat then." He said, and then didn't say anything to me after.

I smiled to myself then looked over at the Desks. Valerie was sitting in her normal spot, the one next to my norm.

Now see, Val and I have been dating for a while, and she even told me a few things that I won't tell Danny or Sam until she is ready to tell them. She saw Danny transform into his Phantom form behind the Nasty Burger when she was leaving to go home from work. Danny didn't see her though, so he has no idea that she knows who he is.

Oh, and if (**Gonna break the fourth wall here)** if you are wondering about the whole 'I hate Danny Phantom' thing, Valerie is so totally over that. (**CRASH uh oh, it's wide open!)** After rescuing his 'cousin' Danielle, Valerie stopped hunting him so ferociously. And actually now she doesn't even hunt him at all. She told me that they actually started _training_ together from time to time. That was what had shocked me.

I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down in the desk next to her.

She smiled at me. "So I heard you talking to Lancer over there. Where are Danny and Sam really? None of my ghost gear went off in the past hour and a half, so it couldn't have been anything like that. And I know that you have some idea as to where they would be."

I snickered and then pulled out my camera to show her the picture. "Oh, I know where they are alright. I know where they are, what they are doing and I even got a picture of it." I handed her the camera after I found the picture in the memory.

I thought that her eyes were popping out of her head when she saw the picture that I had taken of them.

"No way!" She exclaimed, with a big grin on her face

"Yes way!" I said back to her with a grin. I lowered my voice so that Lancer wouldn't hear me talking about where they were. "Yeah, I went out looking for them at our normal lunch spot and saw them like this. I am so glad that I brought my camera today!"

"I'll bet." Valerie said, placing her elbow on her desk and resting her cheek in her hand, the desk holding her up. "So you just let them stay there?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Danny hasn't been sleeping well the past couple of days, and Sam has a lot of things going on at home along with the ghost hunting that we help Danny do, so she hasn't been getting much quality rest recently either."

Valerie gave me a gentle smile. "You're such a good friend to them, Tucker."

I could feel heat rising into my face. "N-no, I'm only doing what anyone else would do!" I stuttered out. "Anyone would have known they needed sleep and let them rest." I said, trying to defend my ground.

"No, Tucker, this is something that you and those two share together. I bet that you guys would all walk through the fires of Hell to protect each other."

I relaxed, knowing that what she said was the truth. "The three of us grew up together, we are probably the tightest group ever…" I smiled, remembering the times when we had gotten in trouble, it would always happen to only one of us, so then the other two would go and do something to get themselves in trouble too. It was no fun without having all of us there to share what we had.

* * *

Valerie POV

I could tell that by saying that I had caused my boyfriend to go back into flashback mode, remembering things that happened to him, Sam and Danny when they were younger. This happened to him from time to time when we talked about the friendship that the trio shared with each other.

I was jealous of it, to be honest. I wanted to have a friendship like that.

The kind that if I were ever in trouble with anything I would know that my friends had my back. That they would be there to help me get through harsh times and they would know that I had their backs if they ever needed help like that as well.

It makes me wonder sometimes why I associated myself with the A-Listers here at the school, when the 'friendship' that I had with them was only materialistic. They weren't true friends. Not even close.

Recently I have gotten closer to Sam as well as Danny, being able to spar with his superhero alter-ego helped a little with that, but he doesn't know that I know yet, and it's not like I can just walk up to him and say 'Sup Phantom?' that would just be weird and he might actually die the rest of the way from shock, simply because well….he is Danny. Danny would do something like that.

Class was finally starting. Lancer walked up to the front of the classroom and began speaking about the days lesson. I know that I was, but Tucker was probably not even paying attention as we were caught in our thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all you out there :D**

**Here is the next update for We're A Family! **

**I know that I have been going pretty fast with this fic, And I make sure that I read over every chapter that I write too so that I can make sure that I don't miss any silly detail, but if you catch something like a spelling error, let me know, I'll fix it right away~**

**Anyway, this one has another scene with Dash and also more Fluffy Fluff!**

**Danielle will be popping in very soon too! All you have to do is wait one ghost attack and a lovely DannyxSam moment! YAY :D**

**Hope Y'all enjoy this chapter~**

**ShadowCatCecily**

* * *

Tucker POV

Class got out and it was time for lunch finally. Biology was a bore, besides being able to be with Valerie the whole class, and Danny and Sam didn't show up.

If I could, I would bet all my money that they were still sleeping, sitting in the same spot that they had been when I found them earlier.

Valerie and I walked out into the courtyard and saw them, exactly where they were before. Still sleeping too. Valerie chuckled in a light tone. "I'm guessing by they 'haven't been sleeping well all week' you meant that they have not slept more than three hours a night?"

"You got that right. They really just need to go home and sleep, but for them I guess this is the next best thing." I replied. I walked over to them and crouched down, squatting in a frog like position next to Danny and Sam. I knew that I shouldn't wake them up, but if they miss P.E. there is going to be trouble. And with Coach Tetslaf, there is always trouble.

I put my hand on Danny's shoulder and gently shook it. "Danny, hey Danny, wake up dude." I said softly. Danny could wake Sam up himself. I wasn't in the mood to be popped a good one in the face again.

Danny didn't stir. I knew he was a sound sleeper, but this was highly ridiculous.

"Uhh…Tucker…?" I heard Valerie calling for me. I turned and saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Boy was I ready to shove my foot where my mouth was. To Valerie's right, a little ways off, was Dash Baxter. And he looked _really angry_.

I turned back to Danny. "Danny, dude you gotta get up!" I said, a little louder this time. Danny moved, he groaned and then swatted my hand away.

"Mmm…go away Jazz, Cujo got out again last night." He mumbled in his sleep, and then let his hand drop. Then it when back to snaking it's way around Sam's waist again.

Good grief these two were hopeless. If Danny's half-life wouldn't have been possibly in danger, I would be rolling on the ground laughing. "Danny! Get! Up!" I said, not shouting because that would have alerted Dash as to what his state was.

"Dann-"

"FENTON!" Crud. Dash found us. And he was NOT happy. He stalked his way over, being followed by his posse of 'friends.' Danny's head drooped down and it was now lying on Sam's. Oh I am going to give him so much crap about this later, especially since I was about to save his life!

I glanced over at Valerie, who was looking at me worriedly. I gave her a small, reassuring smile, one that even I wasn't sure about and then stood up in front of Danny and Sam, facing Dash.

He stalked up to me. I was now taller than him by a good five inches, due to my granddad's genes. He was 6'5". Dash was like an annoying mosquito though. No matter how big the prey, they still go after it.

"Foley move. I have a bone to pick with Fenton." Dash growled.

"No way! I know what you want to do to him, there is no way I'll move for you!" I said back, raising my voice like he had.

I must have woken up Danny, 'cause I heard him groan from behind me and there was a bit of rustling on the grass as he sat up. THANK GOD!

* * *

Danny POV

I could vaguely hear voices around me. But they were like echoes, I couldn't get a good read on where they were coming from.

As my hearing went back to normal I could hear things better after a while.

"…to pick with Fenton."

Who's got something to pick with me?

"No Way! I know what you want to do with him, there is no way that I'll move for you!" Okay, that was definitely Tucker's voice. Something was wrong. I forced myself out of the lethargic like state that I was in and had to make a visible effort to do so.

"Mmmm…"I groaned as opened my eyes and the world was blurry. I brought my left hand up, after unraveling it from around whatever I happened to be holding at the moment when I had fallen asleep, and rubbed my left eye to get the sleep out of it.

The blurred world came back into focus slowly and I yawned, covering my mouth with my free hand. "Tuck, what's going on?" I asked sleepily. I was far too tired to care about what was going on other than the conversation between me and my friend. "Did something happen?"

"Oh you could say that, I'm just the only thing standing between both you and Sam and a pack of angry _wolves_."

His words caught my attention, not the part about the wolves though, those can wait. "What was that about Sam?" I asked, curiously.

"Uhh Dude, check out what you fell asleep hanging on to."

I raised an eyebrow and then looked down to what I had been holding, and it was most definitely the girl I have had a crush on for the past four years. What the-?!

My eyes widened, but I did not dare move, lest I wake Sam up. "AH-! What?!" I said, having a small heart attack as I stared at her sleeping form.

"DUDE WAKE SAM UP!" Tucker shouted at me.

"Why?!" I asked, feeling my eyes glow green, I shut them tightly, suppressed the glow and then flicked my head in the direction that Tucker was. And that was just what I needed. "Oh great. What a wonderful way to wake up."

"Hey, you're the one who fell asleep there in the first place."

I sighed and then unraveled my other arm from around Sam and put my hand on her shoulder. "Sam. Hey Sam you need to get up, I can't move." Well…I could, but it would expose my identity as the town hero…aaaaand I didn't really feel like doing that. I thought for a moment, then an idea popped into my head. "Sam, watch out, it's you mom." I said.

Sam's eyes snapped open and they scanned the area for Pamela Manson, her prestigious, wealth obsessed mother. "Where, I need to hide!" She exclaimed.

"Um…" I said, which caused her to turn around and see me, the one she was using as a pillow. Okay, NOW she was blushing. Her face turned bright red and she hopped to her feet. "OHMYGOSH! Danny I am so sorry!"

I laughed lightheartedly and shook my head as I got up. "No worries, I fell asleep shortly after you did I think…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck, blushing.

Our eyes made contact and then we looked away from each other, I was certainly embarrassed, but slightly relieved at the same time.

"Um…dude, I can't keep Dash from skinning you alive for much longer. Mind giving me some HELP?" Tucker yelped as he was shoved to the ground by Dash and Valerie ran over to him to help him and see if he had gotten hurt. I turned and faced the blonde as he walked over to me.

"What do you want Dash?" I asked, glaring at him.

"My revenge for this morning. That was a fluke, nothing more." He said, scowling at me.

"Actually, It wasn't, I could do it again if you wanted me to, it will just end up the same way as it did before. I will even let you _throw me down the concrete steps_ again. If you want to."

There were a few gasps in the back from the spectators that had gathered around to see what was going on.

"Or if you don't want it to get too mess this time, I can just pull off the flip for you right here right now off of the bench of the table." I held my arms out like a magician did and spun around. "No wires or hidden tricks I swear." I said, coming to a stop and facing Dash again.

"You ain't no cheerleader Fenton, so how the hell would you be able to do a midair flip?!" One of the spectators shouted at me.

I ignored him. "Or if you want I could do it off of the tree for you, or even both." I taunted. "Just to prove to you that what happened this morning really did happen."

"Alright you cocky bastard." Dash Snarled. "Do the table and the tree then. Maybe I'll believe you, and maybe I won't."

I shrugged lightly and Tucker, Valerie and Sam moved out of the way. They knew what I was going to do. So they moved completely away from the tree and the table.

"You asked for the tree and the table, I'll give you the tree and the table, consecutively~" I said and then ran at the tree, propelling myself up the trunk and onto the nearest branch with two steps up the trunk. I then proceeded to stand on the branch, facing towards the trunk of the tree and my back to the table.

More gasps were heard from the small crowd that was watching. They probably thought that I was going to die or something ridiculous like that. Pssh, as if. And another majority of them were probably astonished that I climbed up the tree with only barely using my hands for leverage.

I gave the group a salute and then proceeded to jump backwards off of the tree branch. More gasps were heard. I did what I had done that morning and threw all of my weight into my feet and flipped them over my head, then I landed ON the table with an obvious ease. My next maneuver was a front flip off of the table and I landed once again, on my feet.

I turned to Dash. "So, still think it was a fluke?" I taunted, giving him a cocky grin. The grin must've made him want to knock all my teeth out because he flung a fast fist straight at my face. But before he could make contact, I moved and he missed miserably. "Really Dash? You can't take defeat too well can you? I believe that us what we call being a _sore loser_."

Dash looked over at me with a lot of malice in his eyes, but there was something else there that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Shut up Fenton. I'll concede this one, for now I guess. But you better watch your back." He said and then turned and walked away, his posse following him away from the area. Suddenly I was to the ground by someone, like I was being given a giant bear hug. "Danny that was great!" it was Sam, and then I realized that not only were Dash and his group gone, but Tucker and Valerie had disappeared too.

Well this was convenient.

I hugged her back and smiled at her. "It's not like I haven't done it before, you remember this morning don't you?"

"Well duh, how could I have forgotten~" She said, grinning at me.

"Oh, um Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sit up now? You are kind of occupying my stomach and I can't move again."

"Oh…" She blushed and moved off of me. "Sorry."

I grinned at her. "I don't mind."

She blinked and looked like she was having trouble processing the words that I had just said to her. I stood up and thought about what I had just blurted out of my mouth. I flushed red. Oops…

Being myself I held out my hand for her to take so that I could help her up. She graciously took it and I gently pulled her to her feet, but she stumbled and walked right into me, pressing our bodies together. I looked down at the pools of Amethyst that were her eyes. They were so entrancing to me.

Suddenly my body was moving on its own. I could feel my neck craning down and my forehead pressed gently against hers. I thought that she might move away from me because of my sudden actions, in fact, she was smiling up at me with that beautiful smile of hers. I took that as my cue and our mouths got closer and closer until.

I gasped and a blue wisp flew out of my mouth. Gosh Darn it! I WAS SO CLOSE!

I made a very unhappy face and then lifted my head back up away from hers reluctantly. I glanced around the area. No one was outside. Good. I pulled away from Sam sadly and then called upon my rings.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I shouted, the rings traveled along my body and I became Danny Phantom for the second time that day. I looked over at Sam, knowing that I had a solemn look on my face. Then I thought of something. I flew over to her, my spectral tail waving behind me and I gently kissed her on the forehead, as a promise to finish the previous at a later time. Her cheeks were flushed pink and I grinned at her. "I'll meet up with you after school and we can go look for Danielle, okay?"

She looked stunned for a moment, and then she gave me a shy smile. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYO~**

**I just want to give some shoutouts to some beautiful people here on fanfiction~!**

**First of all, I want to give a huge thanks to DannyxSam, because she is a wonderful person and has been reading my story and complimenting me the whole way through, and I also want to thank her for helping me answer a question that I needed answered about Danny and Sam and Fluff that happens to be so sweet that it'll give you cavities, and that is where the next shoutout goes.**

**SuperGeorgia! Thanks for that xD**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter in We're A Family. Dash finds out, *le gasp* but what happens? How will Danny react? What will Dash do now that He finds out that his hero and the one who has been saving him this whole time has been the one that he picks on and bullies at school? READ TO FIND OUT!**

* * *

Dash POV

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

My mind must have been playing tricks on me.

It couldn't be true. Could it?

Did what I just see ACTUALLY happen? Or was it some figment of my imagination gone haywire?

I leaned back against the brick walls of the school and groaned, holding my pounding head as it tried to process the information that it had just been bombarded with.

_About five minutes ago_

_I had decided that I should watch Fenton, you know, to find something that I could use against him or something. But I was also curious as to how he became so agile. I was really confused, so I knew that this morning hadn't been a fluke. Because everyone in the group that had followed me saw Fenton do the impossible, well, it was supposed to have been impossible for him, but now that it had actually happened….I needed to know how._

_I stood on the side of the school, putting my hand on the outer brick wall. The first thing that I had seen was Fenton and Manson with their faces touching. _

_My first thought that had run through my head had been "Well it's about time those two geeks hooked up." But the next thing that happened really shocked me. And I don't just mean that it shocked me or it _shocked_ me, I mean it _SHOCKED _me. _

_I was ready to run all of my beliefs through my head and start using the wall as a head bashing tool for myself._

_Fenton looked like he had cursed and then he backed away from Manson, and then he shouted 3 small words that might have just changed my world._

_"I'M GOING GHOST!" He said with his arms raised._

_At first I was like. 'Going Ghost?' What the hell? _

_And then I saw them. Or rather it was an 'it' that split into a 'them.' A ring of blue-white light sparked to life around Fenton's waist. The ring split and the two traveled up and down the nerd's body. In the place of his previous clothing, he was wearing that oh so familiar Black HAZMAT suit with the 'DP' symbol on his chest. His hear was now snow white and when he opened his eyes they were acid green. _

_I fell over, landing hard on my rear. _

_T-this couldn't have been happening. Fenton. The kid that I had been beating up, stuffing into lockers till he got too tall and picking on him…was the town hero and my overall IDOL. _

_I really needed to rethink my whole life._

_I stood back up and watched as Phantom pressed his lips against Sam Manson's forehead and then said something to her, I was able to hear parts of it as he spoke._

_"…meet up …. school …. go ….. Danielle, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

* * *

Great, I need to stop thinking about this. But I was way too curious to not. I really needed to talk to Fenton about this. Though I doubt that he'll listen to me unless…unless I come in waving a flag of truce. Maybe I'll run into him in the locker room after class gets out or maybe I'll be able to find him elsewhere in the school.

My mind was running rampant as I heard the bell ring, signaling for passing time so that we could all get to our classes. I however, decided to skip class. I didn't want to deal with seeing Manson or Foley, cause I am pretty sure that Foley knew what was going on too and I didn't want to ask either of them, they'b bite my head off. Manson might actually kill me.

Plus the extra time off would give me some time to cope with what I had just seen. I just sat there for a very long time, with my thoughts running through my head. I didn't move for a while I could think about everything that I had heard, about Danny, Manson and…Danielle?

Wait, Daniel. Danielle…I needed to have some time if I wanted to finish painting that picture….

I sighed and made my way off of the school campus, going towards the park.

The last thing that I had expected to see was Danny flying backwards through the air, and not the normal literal kind of flying, it was the whole 'just got hit with a powerful attack' kind of flying backwards. Phan…Fenton grunted in pain and pushed himself off of the ground where he had fallen. He was holding his arm as if it was in some serious pain.

Then I saw a flow of green…green…..I don't know what I should call it! But for now I'll just call it blood. There was blood flowing steadily down his arm from under his hand. Danny looked at it and grimaced. "This is just not my day." He growled and then let go of his arm and launching himself at the ghost that had caused the problem in the first place.

"Skulker, you are seriously one big metal thorn in my side!" He shouted at the ghost that was flying at him at the same time that he was charging it.

Danny's fists started to glow green and then he started shooting rays of the same color out of them. Several blasts hit the metal ghost and they knocked it back a fit further. One powerful blast hit the ghost and made it hit the nearest hard, solid surface. A brick wall.

The ghost was not fazed, however, and all it did was grin. "A thorn I may be to you, Ghost child, but you shall soon be just another prized pelt to me." He said, aiming a large gun at Danny. Danny didn't seem fazed when the ghost pointed it at him.

"Try me, Skulker. I am in no mood to deal with you and the whole 'Lets skin the Halfa' thing today, I have better things to be doing."

Like what? Physical Education? No one wants to be doing THAT.

"I have heard from some others that you have been looking for the young Whelpette, maybe she will be easier to capture than you." Skulker said.

I looked back at the hero, if I were that metal ghost, I would have probably wet myself from just the look that he was being given.

Danny's eyes brightened with their green glow, an angry look was plastered onto his face.

"You." He said, then paused, launching himself into an attack, charging Skulker at an impossible speed. "You WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" he shouted angrily, colliding with the ghost.

* * *

Oh man, if you thought you had seen terrifying before.

You were DEAD wrong.

What I had just seen really takes the cake on anything you thought was scary.

Danny had rammed his whole body weight into the ghost he crashed into, and not only that, but the speed that he was traveling at added to the damage caused. The ghost-boy had gone THROUGH the metal ghost. Making a large hole in Skulker's Torso, but something wasn't right about this ghost now. Well, it wasn't right even though there was a large, Danny phantom sized hole in his chest, but that was beside the point.

The ghost's head was missing, and it looked like that Ghost was a suit. A large, ghostly, metal robotic suit. There was a blue flash of light and then the Suit was captured within it, immediately after, the light was gone, so was the suit, and the only thing left of the battle was Danny Phantom, who was panting heavily.

And he didn't look too good either. His arm was bleeding pretty heavily and his right calf had a gash on it the size of Florida.

They really needed to be treated and quickly. I left the place from where I had been spectating the battle and was worried, but not too shocked, to see Phantom collapse on the ground where he was.

I immediately ran over to him. The wounds needed to be wrapped and everything needed to be cleaned, but I was sure that Phantom, no, it was definitely Fenton this time as the two rings that had caused the transformation made him go back as soon as I reached the spot where he was. I looked around, trying to see if anyone had seen it happen, but no one was there, at least that was good.

I looked at Fenton's unconscious body and sighed. He and I had a LOT of talking to do when this was over, but for now I needed to get him fixed up.

Gingerly I lifted him off of the ground in the easiest way that I could have possibly done it. Bridal style, yes, I know that it sounds strange, but Fenton had really gotten taller and more muscular of the past year and a half. It was hard for me to keep up my schedule on him, and now I really didn't want to.

At all.

Ever again.

I carried him to my house, which was luckily not too far from there, and we even managed to avoid any prying eyes.

I unlocked the house, and carried him inside, placing him gentle on the ground.

I shut the door after I had placed him on the ground and propping his head up with a pillow. Then I walked into the kitchen and towards the back was the pantry. On the ground in the pantry, next to the paper towels was the largest first aid kit anyone would ever see. And it was all completely stocked and there because of my parents and them being first class doctors.

And I knew how to use every single thing in that box. Every last complicated bit, thanks to help from my dad, who wanted me to be able to help anyone who needed it. And for once I was very grateful for my dad's teachings, cause Fenton was going to need a bit of help.

* * *

**GASP Was anyone expecting that to happen? :D**

**Well, I might.**

**Danny & Dash: THATS CAUSE YOU WROTE IT**

**SHUT UP YOU TWO**

**Danny: You didn't even have me wake up in this chapter after I passed out. How lame are you?**

**Dash: I dunno, maybe she has something planned dude.**

**Thank you Dash ~^-^~**

**Dash: You're welcome?**

**Danny: Check out the next chapter after she writes it furiously!**

***Is furiously slamming my head on my keyboard in the background***

**Dash: Is that seriously how she types these?**

**Danny: You know what? That might very well be the case here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH NOES D: Danny has been caught! **

**And hurt D:**

**But don't worry, Dash came to his rescue! He took Danny and bandaged him up.**

**Say Hello to the Newest member of Team Phantom! :D**

* * *

Danny POV

My right calf was searing in pain, and my arm wasn't much better. I groaned. Had I passed out after the fight with Skulker? _I sure hope no one saw me revert back. In fact, I hope that I am still laying exactly where I passed out…huh_? I felt the ground where my hand was. It wasn't the soft grass where I had landed, in fact…It wasn't even outside.

I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly, then realized that it had been a very poor idea to do that as I was suddenly woozy from the motion and I collapsed back down on what seemed to be a pillow on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room.

Great. This was just great.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I muttered to myself putting my elbow in the air and running my hand through my hair and I gave an exasperated sigh.

That was when I saw the bandages, and my ripped shirt sleeve. Great, I was going to need another new one. The bandages were wrapped in a professional manner around my arms. The bandage was stained with a muddy mix of green and red. Well, mostly red now that I wasn't in my ghost form, so thus the ectoplasm in my system was at a minimum.

Just as I had started thinking about who or what had come to my rescue I heard footsteps in the doorway and the light shifting of weight with the rustling of clothes. The next thing I heard was the LAST thing that I would have EVER expected.

"So you're finally awake, eh_ Phantom_?" I cringed at the use of my ghost form's last name, but over everything, what had startled me the most was the person who was speaking to me. I looked over and it just confirmed my suspicions.

Dash was standing in the doorway of the room I was in. I had by then assumed that by the looks of things the room I was in was probably one of the rooms in his house. I sighed, defeated. I let my arm fall back down to my side. "So with that question," I said, closing my eyes. "I guess that you saw?"

"Your hunch is right. Sorry." He said to me, making me just a little more than shocked, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I was just being careless I guess." I said after a few moments of silence. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark about this, but I'm assuming that you are the one who brought me here and patched me up?"

"Yeah, you were hurt pretty badly, and I do have quite a bit of medical knowledge so I took it upon myself to fix up your rather large cuts." Dash said and leaned against the door frame. "You've done a pretty good job of keeping this big secret…I'm assuming that the first time you became Phantom was about three years ago right?"

"Pretty perceptive of you. Yeah, I did get these powers three years ago." I said in a light tone. I didn't know whether to be shocked that I was having a conversation about this with someone other than Tucker or Sam or that I should be shocked that I was having a civil conversation with Dash.

I tried sitting up again, which I managed this time without feeling like I was going to fall over effective immediately after standing up. I turned on the bed and swung my legs over the side, facing Dash.

"If you want I'll answer questions, but I am going to have to swear you into secrecy first, otherwise Sam might kill me the rest of the way." I said, and chuckled.

"Trust me, if I wanted to tell someone about this I would, and could have. But I didn't. The media was actually starting to show up by the time that I had gotten you out of the park as quickly as I could. I figured that there was a reason the whole 'secret identity' thing."

I sighed in relief and smiled up at the blonde from where I was. "Thanks Dash."

"Anyway…can I ask some questions about how this might have happened to you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure. You know that my parents are Ghost Hunters right?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"True." I said. "Well, 3 years ago they had finished the ghost portal, one that leads into the Ghost Zone, it's kind of like a…parallel world to ours."

"Okay, and?"

"This story might be a long one, so you are going to want to find a place to sit…what time is it anyway?"

"It's about the end of fourth period at school right now. You were only out for about 2 hours.."

"Okay, thanks." I said, then thought about what kind of reaction Sam and Tucker would have to me telling Dash about our deepest secret. Well, since I destroyed the Reality Gauntlet, I couldn't really do anything about this now could I? I looked back up at him after staring at the ground for a moment.

"The ghost portal didn't work at first and Sam convinced me to go inside…."

I explained everything that had happened throughout the entire whole of my 3 years of half-life. From the beginning to the end, from the Box Ghost to Pariah Dark and also about Vlad Plasmius and…Danielle.

I told him that I was going looking for Dani later that day and asked if he would come with me and the others. I needed to tell them as soon as I could because they needed to know and I didn't need to become a full Ghost without ever going to my first college party.

"So…wow." Dash said, breaking the small silence that had happened between us. "I just don't know how my brain is processing this right now…"

"Oh believe me, I had a way harder time realizing that I had been electrocuted into half-death."

Dash chuckled. "Yeah, I would guess so huh."

I stood up. "I need to go back to the school to let Sam and Tuck know that I am still among the living...err…partially at least. Meet me at the Nasty Burger at 4 and then we'll go and get the others from their houses, hopefully they'll take this okay…"

"I have no doubt in my mind that we might find combat boots stuck in our ears later."

"Scary thought, but it will possibly happen." I said and flashed into my phantom form. Dash gaped.

"No matter what I see, that is probably going to be the coolest thing ever."

"I've seen some pretty cool things after this. You will too if you stick around."

"I just might do that." Dash said, and he flashed me a smile.

Man I was going to have to take some time to get used to this…well, what's done is done. I turned myself intangible, thanked Dash for bandaging me and keeping my secret and then launched myself into the air, flying through the ceiling of his house.

I turned and headed towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYOOOOOOOOO 3**

**Here is the next chapter to We're A family!**

**WOW! I am shocked as to how many people are reading this story, I feel so...so...so...well, loved! You guys are great!**

**Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! I want to know why you read this! It will make me so happy to know your input on the story!**

**ShadowCatCecily OUT**

* * *

Sam POV

Now, you wouldn't believe how shocked I had been when I felt Danny's lips on my forehead. But I know, believe and will tell you.

I was swimming in space. Utterly shocked, and pleased at the same time. I was not expecting that first moment to happen, and when it did, my level of shock for the forehead kiss was downsized, but…oh man…my face was still on fire.

Coach Tetslaff even asked me if I needed to go and lie down, because she thought that I had a fever. Which she was half right, I did have a fever, but not one that would be considered enough to lay down in PE.

* * *

_Although I am considering jumping Danny when he gets back._

_NO! Stop! I can't think like that!_

I groaned and shook the thought forcefully out of my head.

Mr. Folupa was speaking to the class and I was just not paying attention. There was too much confusion, shock and worry running through my brain.

Something bad had happened I was sure about it.

But the next thing I knew was that Danny was walking through the door and apologizing about being late. Folupa dismissed him and he walked over to his seat that was right next to mine. I sighed in relief, Danny was okay for now and that meant the world to me.

I looked over at him and gave him a smile. He gave me a tired one in return and sat down in his desk, placing his face on the table. He looked like there were a million things running through his head and I was sure that this might have been about Danielle, but you never know.

What I _wanted_ to know was why he was out for the whole Physical Education class. But I knew that I could get that out of him later, when Folupa wasn't stuttering away in the front of the classroom.

It was about then that I had noticed that he had put his head down on his Desk, facing me. His eyes were closed and he looked to be falling asleep, but after a moment I could tell that he was trying to keep awake. Danny opened his baby blues and flashed me a genuine smile.

And being myself, I blushed and looked away, suddenly becoming very busy with my notes, even though the note taking had been finished prior to his arrival into the classroom.

Oh man, I had fallen HARD and there was no way out.

* * *

Danny POV

So two things happened today so far. For one, I kissed Sam. It wasn't the kind of kiss I had HOPED that it would have been, but hey, I think it was effective. And two, Dash knows about my Secret. He took it rather well too. I was surprised.

And not only that but he probably saved my identity by discovering who I was and taking me away from the battle sight before the media arrived. And he also bandaged me up like a pro, who would have thought that?

I sat in my desk, eagerly awaiting the last period of the day, which was once again, a free class for me. No, I have no idea how in the world I managed to pass all of my classes and do a little extra last year, but I did. I think that it was all the help from Jazz. She makes a pretty good professor.

I took some online classes and managed to pass them all with a solid B+ Suffice to say I was pretty happy with myself. I was going to start looking for Danielle during that class, since I have early release if you wanted to get technical with it.

Sam and Tucker on the other hand had History, as opposed to me where I had taken my history classes online. Ah, the joys of the internet.

The class dragged on for another forty five minutes and I was so happy when I heard the bell ring I nearly jumped out of my seat, but I was only able to get out of it before Sam pushed me back down into it.

"Hey!" I whined, "What'd you do that for Sam?"

"Who, What, Where? How?" She asked me the three magical words. Who was it? What got hurt? Where did I get hurt? How did I get hurt?

I sighed and lifted up my pant-leg and my shirtsleeve. She probably would have gasped at the wounds themselves, but they were wrapped so professionally that it just looked like I had bandaged my legs and nothing was there. "It was Skulker, at first It was just my arm." I said, remembering what had happened. And then I remembered Skulker threatening to go after Danielle. I could feel my powers linking with my emotions and I suppressed them with force. "I had gotten a bit carried away after he had said something about Dani and I uh…" I blushed lightly.

"You 'uh' what Danny?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I let my emotions get the better of my and I ripped a hole in the middle of his suit's chest by flying through it without going intangible?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Danny, just…"She paused to think a moment, like she ws unable to find the right words.

"I believe the terms would be I was Angry and did something Reckless, correct?"

Sam sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Just, make sure that you change the bandages before anything else. They're starting to leak." She said, pointing at the red that was bleeding through the white fabric. Yikes, I was going to have to ask Dash to wrap it again, because I sure didn't know how to do it as well as he had.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said and then smiled at her.

"Good, I'll see you at four thirty after we get some homework done."

I nodded and got up out of my chair after rolling my shirtsleeve and my pant-leg down. "So I'll uh…see you then!" She said and then hurried out of the classroom.

What the heck was that for? Why'd she bolt off like…? I remembered what had happened earlier.

Well that explains it…


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYOOOOO**

**SO Quick mentions before you all start being confused!**

**About Dash Baxter.**

**He, much like Danny, has two sides to him. **

**His Jock side, and his 'Doctor' side.**

**Dash is much smarter than he lets anyone on to believe. Only a select few people know, and those people would have carried it to the grave, or until after graduation when Dash ends up being one of the kids in the class that got the highest scores. **

**He is very intelligent and knows what he is doing, but he needs to have a front for high school so that the other kids would 'like' him. In other-words he is socially awkward unless he has his Jock front up.**

**Hope that helps when it comes to questions!**

**Read and Review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Danny POV

I made a quick sweep of the city after school, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I made a quick drop by of my house and then flew to the Nasty Burger.

I groaned when I saw who was there.

Kwan, Star, Paulina, Mitchell and Damien.

Great, Dash's groupies. Just what I needed. In all honesty, Dash is way more lenient than Mitchell and Damien. Those two show no mercy when they go after their victims. And it looked like I was the next person on their hit list because Mitchell and I accidentally made eye contact.

Now, about the brunette that was about to rip my skull out of my skin.

He was taller than I was by a good three inches and he had medium length hair. His eyes were a muddy red orange, and he was wearing a letterman jacket, much like the others in his group. Danny wasn't scared of the tall behemoth of a football player, but he would give Mitchell the glory of being told that he was a little intimidating some times.

Mitchell got up and started stalking his way over to me and I held my ground steadfast. I wasn't going to let him scare me, I have seen a lot of things that were way worse than anything that Mitchell Gains could do to me.

That was for sure.

"So tell me Fenton." He spat out. "What is this I hear about you being able to humiliate my buddy Dash?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I had done no such thing, I had no intention of taking the spotlight from him. If he wants it, he can have it." I said, never missing a beat.

Mitchell didn't miss one either. He grabbed onto my collar and I grimaced. He really needed to brush his teeth more often. Maybe he never heard of mouthwash before.

Gross.

"You really think that I'll believe that?" He spat. "I heard that while I was in lunch detention you decided to show off some new moves that you learned. Taking all the shine away from my buddy Dash."

"Oh? And who exactly is the one who said I wanted the spotlight? I don't remember anyone staying too long after my small demonstration, and I surely didn't want the attention, that would be way too weird for me." I stated simply. The tall jock had a malicious sneer on his face.

"I should just go and hang you from the Nasty Burger Flagpole for that Shrimp."

HEY! I Resent that! If I were short, then you'd only be three inches taller than me, making you short too! I didn't say that aloud, however.

"I won't put it past you to try that, Mitch, but can wee reschedule, I am meeting someone here and I seriously don't need to deal with you and your groupies." I said in a cold tone.

Mitchell pulled on the collar of my shirt some more. And I have to say, If I wasn't half-ghost, I would probably be choking due to the lack of oxygen to my lungs.

Thank the realms for that one.

"Who're you meeting? You're creepy Goth girlfriend?" He snapped. I felt anger rush through my veins, I closed my eyes, knowing that they were becoming a vivid, angry green.

"Actually, Mitch, He and I were meeting up." I heard someone say behind me.

"What the hell Dash?" Mitchell said, "Why would you be meeting up with this creepy little fucker?"

I scowled, really wanting Mitchell to let go of my collar, so I decided to do if for him. I raised my elbow up and slammed it down on his forearm. It was going to be bruised later, that was sure. Mitchell cringed and shouted in pain and anger, dropping me to my feet and I jumped back as he tried to take a cheap shot at me.

"Damnit Fenton, that hurt!" He hissed.

"You were choking me, I had a reason." We'll he WOULD have been choking me if I had been a regular human.

I looked over at Dash. There was a frown plastered on his face as he looked at Mitchell. Then he looked at me. "Is that how I acted before?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him without turning my head. "What do you think? HE learned it from you and then mastered the art of playing 'let's pound the Fenton kid.'"

"Sorry." He said after a moment of watching Mitchell and the rest of the groupies stare at the two of us in disbelief.

Mitchell was now shocked, bewildered, and looked like he was ready to run screaming at the same time. "What the Hell Dash?" He said. "So you're actually _hanging out_ with this nerd now?"

"Let's just say I came to see a very bright, white light that shocked me to my senses."

I nearly started laughing aloud at Dash's comment. It was a perfect analogy when you looked at it.

Mitchell seemed to grumbled a bit and then he shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed out of the restaurant, followed by the others in his pathetic group. Paulina looked over at me and gave me an ugly sneer.

Oh if only she knew that she was treating the person that she worshipped like a god like trash, her reaction would be priceless.

I looked over at Dash. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"You know, now that I am looking at them from this perspective…They weren't very good friends to me if they turned on me just like that for deciding to have a civil, none violent conversation with someone who might deserve to get a chance."

"And that is why we call them 'groupies' and not 'friends.'" I Said and smiled as I watched everyone leave out the doors. "Anyway." I said, and Dash turned his attention back to me. "We should go and meet up with Tucker and Sam, they need to know that you found out and I am REALLY in a rush for finding my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"I'll explain on the way."


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYOOOOOOO 3**

**I want to make a quick note about what you are going to read about in this chapter.**

**Danny has some powers that you do not know about yet! The technical term of the power introduced into this chapter is called Reverse Visual Telepathy. Danny and the others call it Memory Share.**

**You'll find out what it does, but I am pretty sure that you will be able to figure out what it means by the name itself ;D**

**AND you get to learn a bit about the Phantom HQ!**

**Anyway! This is the 12****th**** chapter in We're A Family! 3 **

**Danielle will be back in the picture hopefully in this or the next chapter! YAY!**

**ShadowCatCecily OUT**

* * *

Sam POV

Me and Tucker were sitting inside our headquarters.

Technically it was a rundown old building with so much history that they were unable to tear it down, which made it a perfect place for Team Phantom to operate out of.

I, of course, decided to buy it when it went on the market. Being filthy stinking rich had its moments, and when I saw the gothic style that the building had, I fell in love with it right away.

It was a large, old house with five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. There were two on the top floor and one on the bottom. The house functioned as a place where Tuck could get his gadgets and work on them as well as a place to store our equipment, as such, hiding them under Danny's bed wasn't the best place to keep weapons.

His parents could have found them after a while and found out what we were up to at all hours. They never did, but I wanted to play it safe rather than sorry.

My parents didn't know about the house I had purchased, and they wouldn't find out about it in the near future either. I have a separate account that they don't know about so when I purchase things like chemicals and building materials I won't get questioned about it.

The chemicals I get are for Tuck and Danny to play with in the makeshift lab that we have set up in the basement. It is a convenient thing to have actually. Danny gives Tucker ectoplasm so that he can test and see what could be potentially harmful to him. Pretty smart right?

The basement also doubles as a training area for all of us. Tucker set up some pretty sweet targets for us to blast and attack. We also soundproofed the walls and gave them a metal covering so that we don't end up destroying the walls themselves.

It kind of looks like the Fentonworks lab only bigger, and there ISN'T a ghost portal.

The other rooms in the house were for resting and more or less fixing Danny's wounds. It functions as a normal house and a…halfa hospital so to speak.

We stay here from time to time, our lies to our parents usually consist of saying that we are staying over at another friend's house. Tucker's excuse is Danny, Danny's excuse is Tucker and mine…well, mine happens to be Valerie.

Danny and I….well…most of the time we end up sharing a room when we stay here. The master bedroom that is. And Danny, being the gentleman that he is, offers to sleep on the floor, or rather he collapses on the floor in exhaustion. Eventually Tuck places him on the bed and I end up passing out more or less, next to him. Tucker usually takes over one of the other rooms on the second floor. From time to time I might have a tiny suspicion that he brings Valerie here, but that is just me.

Speaking of Valerie, we've gotten a bit closer than we have been. I have a hunch that she suspects something, but she has seriously mellowed out around Danny when he is floating around as Phantom. I see them fighting every so often, but I can't really decide if they are FIGHTING or if they are just sparring or something.

Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually.

…Or maybe I could beat it out of Danny, but that might be a little harsh…wouldn't it…?

Nah. I'll ask him later.

Speaking of Danny, where was he? It was almost 5 and he still wasn't here, what was the big deal? Didn't he say that he was going to meet us at four?

"Dan-nyyyyy Where are youuuuuuu?" I could hear Tucker whining. "I'm BORED."

"Suck it up Techie, He'll be here when he gets here…I guess." I said, not even very sure myself.

"But Saaaaaam, He's an HOUR late!" Tucker complained.

"Go play with your chemicals lab-rat. He'll be here." _I hope._

"Meh, fine. If you need me I'll be downstairs."

"I'll radio you when Danny gets he-" I was cut off by familiar laughter and a familiar, but unexpected voice. What?

Tucker jumped up and ran towards the front room.

"Danny why did you take so—OHMYGOD!"

The next thing that I saw was Tucker skittering back like a crab being chased by a seagull. I held back my urge to laugh at the techno-geek, but as soon as I saw my suspicions confirmed I could feel all the color drain from my face.

Dash Baxter walked into the Phantom HQ with Danny…Danny in Fenton form.

I knew I was glaring daggers at Danny then. Why hadn't he told us about this?!

"Danny…" I said in a low angry tone.

He froze and looked over at me. "Oh uh..heh…Hey Sam." He jerked a thumb at Dash. "Funny story about this here…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked as I glared at him, then I shot some looks over at Dash and shot him the same 'I'm gonna kill you both' look.

"Because I thought it would be better to show you because I knew that you would try and kill us both if I told you at school!" Danny said, flinging his arms up into the air dramatically.

I sighed in defeat. Danny really knew exactly what needed to be said when I was angry at him that was for sure. "Fine." I said in an exasperated tone. "Show me then."

* * *

Dash POV

I watched as Danny walked over to Sam and placed his finger on her head, in a pointing down position. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating immensely. When he opened his eyes they were completely blank, void of any emotion or feeling. Sam's was the same way, she was looking up at Danny and they were making eye contact, but they weren't at the same time.

She gave small gasps of shock as whatever Fenton was showing her flashed through her mind. He must be more powerful than I had previously had thought Phantom to be. And especially considering him having a power like this, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had any other powers like this. In fact, I would have been surprised if he didn't.

Danny's breathing was even and controlled, although slow and basically not there. It looked like it was taking all the concentration that he had to show Manson what was in his head. It…looked like he was forgetting to breath. And it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. Not that I was surprised. Danny was half-ghost, or whatever he called himself.

Danny and Sam gave an obvious jerk as they came out of the trance-state that they were in. Sam was gaping at Danny and then she looked over at me in awe. Whatever Fenton had shown her must have made her forgive me for at least a little bit of the hell I had put them through. Maybe. I doubt that they'll ever completely forgive me, but whatever. I didn't care too much.

Danny moved on over to Foley, repeating the process with him, all the while Manson walked over to me and looked e in the eyes. "You…" She started, pausing. "You protected his identity…and bandaged him?"

"Well…yeah. He was hurt pretty badly and if he had been hiding the secret for over 3 years, I was sure that he didn't need anyone else finding out. So I took him to my place and fixed him up."

She seemed to be silent for a moment, looking at the ground. "Um…" She said quietly, then she looked up at me, her lilac colored eyes meeting mine. A small smile of gratitude on her lips. "Thanks."

I didn't know how to react, so I looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. "It was nothing. Danny has been helping me out for a long time, so I felt I needed to return the favor…"

Sam was silent after that, as though she didn't know what else to say. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Tucker Foley's outburst of; "HOLY CRAP!" And then he looked over at me with obvious shock and dismay.

I almost started laughing as he leaned against the wall and then slid to the ground slowly. "My brain now officially hurts like a mother." He said, grabbing his head and rubbing his temples.

Danny chuckled at his best friend. "You have too much of an overload of information for your internet polluted brain there Techie?"

"YES!" He shouted.

That made me laugh at them as Tucker groaned and Danny and Sam joined in with me, they were literally in hysterics. As was I.

Soon Tucker had joined in as well.

I think the reason that we all did that was because we needed to cope, and it was either cry, or laugh hysterically at absolutely nothing and everything at the same time.

And laugh we did. For a long time.

* * *

Danielle POV

The sun was just getting ready to set below the horizon, the whole area I was in was bathed in a red orange light and that was basically all I could see besides the blurs of anything else.

It was only going to take me a bit longer to get to Amity Park, I was so close. I knew that I would be able to make it there before dark, but something didn't feel right. Okay, well that was beside the fact that my brain was threatening to implode and my heart was on the NASCAR Racetrack about to win the Indi 500. I looked around, the area that I was in, there weren't many trees, but I was following the one road that led straight into Amity Park.

I clutched the Manila envelope I was holding and continued my flight towards the town. I was almost there. I was so close to being within city limits. I needed to make it, but my body gave out on me and I plummeted to the ground. Luckily I landed on something that didn't give me a concussion when I landed. I had landed on a bush, one of the ones next to the billboard with the WELCOME TO AMITY PARK words on it…I think, I couldn't really see anything at the moment because my vision was blurred and I was dizzy.

And to make things even better than they already were, a cold sensation ran through my body. It was a moment of sweet relief until I realized what it was. The unmistakable blue mist came out of my mouth and twisted in the air, then disappeared. This is just great, just what I needed, a ghost fight when I wouldn't be able to see ten feet in front of my face.

I looked at the manila envelope and then attempted to find a good spot to put it for safekeeping for when I got back. There was a rock sitting next to the leg of the billboard. It was just large enough to cover the envelope. That was a perfect spot. I stumbled over to the spot and covered the large manila envelope with the equally large rock.

I then looked around and attempted to launch myself into the air, but failed miserably. Guess I couldn't fly for now… I started walking and found myself following the direction that my ghost sense was telling me to go. I followed my senses and found nothing. It couldn't have been a false alarm…could it have been?

Just as I was thinking that everything grew black to me. "Interesting. She'll make a fine bait." And that was the last thing that I heard before completely slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**YAY DANIELLE IS BACK IN THE STORY!**

**BUT NOOOOOO SOMEONE HAS GOT HER AND SHE ISN'T DOING TOO GOOD!**

**What is going to Happen to Dani?!**

**Danielle: YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! KEEP WRITING SO THAT DANNY CAN SAVE ME!**

**OKAY OKAY OKAY *Furiously pounding my head on the keyboard***

**Danny: She makes me wonder sometimes**

**Sam: Don't think too hard about it, she might rub off on you.**

**Danny: I'm more like her than you realize.**

**Sam: You...pound your head on the keyboard of your computer to write your essays?**

**Danny: No, but I do wind up hitting my head on the desk every time Lancer passes out a test or homewor assighnment that I know I am going to do terrible on.**

**QUICK NOTE:**

**I start my classes next week on Tuesday, so please bear with me when I am taking longer to update the story! I promise that I am still writing the main story/side stories but I will also have college homework and regular work to deal with!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND PEACE OUT 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYOOOOO**

**LAAAAAADIIIIIIIIEEEES ANNNNND GENTLMEEEEEEEEN!**

**Welcome to that one chapter that a lot of you DannyxSam fans have been waiting for!**

**PLease tell me how i did pulling this one off! I NEED TO KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Read and Review! If I can, I'll respond, but I read ALL of my reviews and take them all to heart!**

**Anyway, here is one of my favorite chapters to write! **

**CHAPTER 13 of We're A Family!**

**ShadowCatCecily OUT**

* * *

Tucker POV

Well after we ended up regaining a partial amount of our sanity, Danny, Sam, Dash and I all decided to get our butts into action to work on finding Danielle.

Dash and I paired up and Danny and Sam paired up, _Typical Lovebirds_…I thought, snickering lightly. Danny told me that he would train Dash with the ecto-weapons later, so I decided to make myself the one in charge of the blasters and I gave Dash a thermos.

As soon as I had handed it over I was greeted with the question I had expected. "What's this for? Soup?"

I chuckled. "Well, yes and no." I started. "It is a thermos, but you are thinking of the wrong kind of thermos."

I was given a blank look. "Foley." He deadpanned, holding up the green and white thermos. "This is a thermos, the one thing that goes in a lunchbox to keep warm food/liquids at a reasonable temperature. Not to capture ghosts."

I laughed aloud this time. "Uncap it and press the button." I said and Dash did as he was told. He uncapped the device and got ready to press the button.

"AH, Don't point that at your face. We don't know what the beam does to humans that well!" I shouted and he pointed it away from him and then pressed the button.

A blue/white beam of light flashed out of the barrel of the thermos. It disappeared soon after though and Dash looked like he was amazed by the invention.

"Cool!" He said. "So this thing is used to capture the ghosts that escape the Ghost Zone to come here to the Human Realm?"

"I really hope that Danny told you all of that, because if he didn't I am then going to have to ask you why you know all of that, and then I will immediately regret it."

"Yes, Foley, Fenton told me that information."

"Good, well we better get out and start off on patrol." I said. "Danny and Sam left before I came down here to meet you and get you familiarized with the equipment."

I handed him a pair of Fenton Phones.

"What are these for?" He asked me.

"They're like radios that you can use to contact the others. They also double as spectral earplugs, making you immune to any and all ghost noise such as Ember and her Guitar and maybe even some of Skulker's equipment.

"Alright, so we can head out now." I said, putting my Fenton Phones in my ears.

Dash nodded, put his Fenton Phones in his own ears and then clipped the thermos to his belt. "Lead the way." He said.

I was seriously not going to get used to this soon. It was going to take a while…

* * *

Danny POV

I flew overhead of Sam as we searched. For Danielle. We had been searching for a while, but not only did we not come across Danielle, we found no sign of any ghost at all.

I turned on the mic and spoke into it, because at the height I was flying at, Sam wouldn't have been able to hear me.

_"Hey Sam?"_ I asked.

_"What's up Danny?"_

_"Me."_ I teased.

_"Ha ha Danny, very funny." _ She said in a sarcastic, yet humorous tone._ "What do you need Phantom?"_

_"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to take a quick break and we could go and sit down for a while before resuming our search. My ghost sense will go off if something happens near us and Our badges will flash if Dash and Tuck run into anything where they are."_

There was silence on the other side of the lines for a moment, I had assumed that she was thinking for a moment. Then her voice once again crackled through the speaker in my ear. _"Hmm…okay, sounds good."_ She said. _"But let's make it quick, maybe a ten minute break. Tops."_

_"Agreed."_

_"Oh right, stay up there till I check something."_

_ "Okay., Tell me if you see Valerie there. It'd be better if she saw Fenton instead of Phantom right?"_

_"I'll let you know Ghost-boy. That was my plan anyway."_ Sam said and then cut off her Mic.

I did the same with mine and then looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, blanketing the town with an orange and red light. Soon that light would fade to a pink and purple and then ultimately night would befall Amity Park. I was really hoping that we would be able to locate Danielle by then, but it could be that she wasn't anywhere near Amity, the only thing that I had for backing up my search was my gut instinct and that dream.

For now I decided to trust it.

The Fenton Phones crackled to life. _"Danny, Valerie is working tonight, so uh…"_

I turned my Mic back on. _"I got it Sam, I'll be there soon...uh…as Fenton."_

I landed about a block away from the Nasty Burger and changed back to my human form. To be honest, I didn't really care if Valerie saw me as Danny Phantom anymore. She stopped hunting me after she gave me a chance to explain myself about the whole Cujo incident. Since then she and I have been sparring partners, but Sam doesn't know yet, so she still warned me about her when I was wandering as Phantom. I walked around the corner and saw Sam standing up and leaning against the walls of the restaurant. I hurried myself up and made my way over to her.

She looked over and seemed to brighten when she saw me, now why was that…? Anyway, I walked over her and she stood up completely.

"Find anything on Danielle?" She asked me, trying to seem hopeful.

I shook my head. "No…But I just have such a strong feeling that she is here, I don't know why, but I…I just know it…y'know?"

"Mmm…not really, But I trust you Danny, If you say she's here, then I believe you and will help you find her." She said, placing a gentle hand on my cheek. I lifted my own hand and covered hers with the palm of my hand. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Thanks, Sam, It…it really helps me to know that you have faith in me…"

"Danny, I've always had faith in you, you know that. I've never once not believed in you." She said, her comments caused me to blush lightly.

I chuckled softly. Right now might be the perfect time to tell her how I feel about her. She kinda has a right to know, since we have known each other so long…Well, that and the fact that I really want to tell her. Well, if it failed here, then I could always try again later.

"Y'know, I think what you are saying might go against the Goth code."

"Right now, I don't really care all that much." She said, removing her hand from my cheek. I let my hand fall back down to my side. I felt a tiny twinge of disappointment, but that was replaced as soon as I felt her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to her tightly and burying her face into my shoulder. Before my brain could process what was happening, my body reacted on its own. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, taking comfort from the embrace. She turned her head and rested her ear against my shoulder.

"We'll find her Danny, we'll find her and take her home, okay?" She said after a few moments of being in this position. Sam was trying to keep my spirits up. God, this was why I cared so much about her. Her kindness was really something else. But having her say something about Danielle made my thoughts go into how much I needed to find the young halfa and make sure that she was okay.

"I just really hope that she'll be okay until we find her. She seemed really sick when I was dreaming." I said, worried for Danielle.

Sam looked up at me, and I could see that she had just as much on her mind as I did. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. But there was something else there, I just couldn't pinpoint it, or rather I didn't know what it was.

She gave me a small, reassuring smile.

Yep. That is what did it for me. I needed to do this as much as I wanted to.

I slowly craned my neck down, leaving plenty of time for her to make her escape if she didn't want what I was asking for. She didn't back away, in fact, she was the one who completed the action by getting up on her toes and locking her lips with mine. Her arms released me and then they traveled up to snake their way around my neck, giving her more leverage.

* * *

Sam POV

Oh my god it was finally happening.

I have been waiting this moment for like…ever.

At first I was nervous about the action, but once I saw that he was the one initiating the action I jumped in, grabbed on and never wanted to let go.

The kiss was slow and passionate. I didn't realize that this was what an ACTUAL kiss was going to be like. Sure, I have had fake-out make-outs with the man of my dreams before, and yes, I was kissed by 'Gregor/Elliot,' but those had nothing on this one. I felt like if I opened my eyes I would be seeing millions of stars flash before them.

Danny was basically making me melt inside, he was being so gentle with me. It was like I was something very precious to him. At that moment I felt like I was invincible, like I could do anything with Danny by my side. Yes, I know that I could do a lot with him, but just having him by my side made me feel like I was on the top of the world. The two of us just stayed there like that for a long while. To be honest…I didn't want to move.

Well, That was until I heard the hysterical laughter of Tucker and Dash nearby.

So I did the most mature thing possible.

I flipped the two of them off, while still kissing Danny.

* * *

**YAY DOUBLE UPDATE 3**

**Am I loved yet?**

**Just kidding xD**

**I'll try to keep up with the updates, and such while I am attending school, but college is a...'little' harder than high school.**

**OH**

**And if you want to chat with the members of Team Phantom!**

**Check out my/their account on deviAntart. Our name is TheTeamPhantom! **

**Danny: YEAH! By the way, Cat has some pictures up, but her scanner is unavailable, so they are pretty poor quality until she gets a new art tablet or a scanner.**

**Sam: I have to say there are some pretty interesting pictures you got there!**

***blushing* Guys stooooooop...**

**Danielle: HEY! There's a whole bunch of pictures of me and the others in your sketchbook! POST THEM!  
**

***Whining* Danielleeeeeee**

**Tucker: WOW AM I FINE OR WHAT?!**

**Valerie: You are way too full of yourself**

**Tucker: You know you think it's hot.**

**Valerie: *Blushes and rolls eyes***

**Jazz: I like my new look :)**

**I'm glad you like it~ I worked so hard on that picture D:**

**Dash: *wide eyed* You know, if I had seen this picture before I found out, I probably would have run screaming. Because back then I would have never thought that Foley and I would become friends. Ever.**

**Tucker: Well, it was probably going to happen eventually.**

**True, it would have, no matter how I wrote the story. Dash played an important part :3**

**ANYWAY 3**

**Enough Chat! MORE TYPING**

***furious banging of head on keyboard***

**Sam and Danny: *sighs***

**Sam: She'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow some time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYOOOOO**

**Sup all? Here is Chapter 14 in this story!**

**It's pretty short, sorry. The next chapter will be longer, I give you my word, because there is going to be a LOT going on!**

**I don't know when I will update next, hopefully tomorrow sometime, but for now I will say that I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**ShadowCatCecily OUT**

* * *

Tucker POV

Good god, it was about time!

Well, those were my thoughts as Dash and I rounded the corner to see Danny and Sam standing next to the Nasty Burger, lip-locked together in what looked to be a pretty amazing kiss from the way that Sam was reacting. I could feel the laughter bubble up from my chest.

And I only started laughing harder as Dash joined in and then Sam without even missing a beat flipped both me and him the finger.

Danny was obviously blushing after mine and Dash's arrival, but I was pretty sure that he didn't care too much either, since neither of them broke off the kiss.

But soon I saw Danny jump and Sam shivered. All of our flashers went off, signaling that Danny's ghost sense had gone off.

Oh this was too priceless. Not only were my two best friends locked into a passionate kiss, but Danny's ghost sense went off. Inside Sam's mouth. It was too perfect and I nearly flopped over laughing as Dash regained himself.

I calmed myself after a moment and looked over at Danny and Sam, their faces were a light pink and they were casting me a glare. Sam was tucked under Danny's arm protectively.

_That is so like him to do something like that._ I thought and chuckled inside my head.

"You ready to calm yourself and help us see what exactly set off my ghost sense or what?" Danny asked, glaring at me.

"Chill dude, I am calm, you're just embarrassed that we caught you two!" I said, the laughter was threatening to come back, but I forced it away. After all, this ghost could be more important than the Box Ghost. Hell, It could even be Danielle.

"Shut up tuck, unless you want me to smash your beloved Susan." Sam Threatened.

I gasped. "You wouldn't!" I said, holding my PDA to my chest.

"You wanna bet?"

"NO WAY!"

"Then shut your yap."

"Yes Ma'am." I said and tucked Susan safely away in my backpack where it would be safe from Sam for the time being.

"Anyway." Danny said. "We should split up and look. I couldn't pinpoint the location, but it is somewhere in the park or the neighborhoods around it…I say that if we come across the ghost we Yell, or I'll start fighting and that will definitely grab everyone's attention."

Sam looked over at him, looking slightly worried and Danny looked down at her, they whispered a few words back and forth, and apparently Danny said something that made Sam blush pretty furiously. But Sam got him back, saying something that turned his face bright red and she chuckled, got up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

I could make out a few words of their conversation now. "Okay Ghost-Boy, we'll meet…later."

"Just be safe, okay?"

That made her raise an eyebrow. "Danny, I'm not the one constantly coming back to HQ and home with nasty bruises and cuts the size of Texas. I'm more worried about you than you should be about me."

"Okay, Lovebirds." I said, and they both looked over at me, but they said nothing. "Enough private chatting, we have a ghost to catch!"

Dash, who was standing beside me, being as silent as he had been that night while we were on patrol earlier, nodded. "Yeah, even if it happens to be something small, we might as well check, right?"

Danny sighed, looking like he was very reluctant to do so, let go of Sam and looked over at the Nasty Burger, probably looking for Valerie.

"Don't worry dude, she left a little bit ago. She asked if we could meet up, but I told her I was busy." I said, lying in a fluid way. I knew that Valerie was somewhere inside, but if Danny didn't see here he might as well transform where he was.

He nodded and then the rings appeared around his waist for the third time today, transforming him into his Ghostly Half.

"I'll do a fly over of the whole area and then if I see something I'll radio in and let you know where if I can. If not, I'll shout and there will be lots of loud energy beams hitting anything that I am aiming them at." Danny said and then floated up into the air. He looked over at me and Dash. "You guys can Search together or separate, but that all depends on if I can have you search in specific areas."

"Like where dude?"

"I want Dash in the west part of the neighborhoods and Tucker, I want you in the east. Work your way to the middle and meet up. Sam will be taking over the fountain area and I'll take over the trees when I am done with the aerial search."

I nodded and then he smiled at me and Dash. "Oh, and Tucker?"

"Yes?"

"Let Dash have a wrist ray. I'm pretty sure that with the button that says 'Shoot' will be easy enough for anyone to understand. And Dash is pretty smart, so he'll figure it out."

"Sure thing." I said and pulled a wrist ray out of my pocket and tossed it to Dash, who caught it easily.

"Thanks." He said, and gave me and Danny a lopsided grin.

Danny nodded and turned invisible. I assumed by the shocked look on Sam's face that he had floated over to her and done something, then flew off, leaving a dazzled Goth, a jock and myself on our own.

We all looked at each other and gave a nod, then left to our designated areas that Danny had assigned us.

* * *

Danny POV

I shot up into the air after placing a kiss on Sam's lips after turning invisible. She looked shocked as I flew away and looked at the area around me. I turned visible and went into a horizontal glide. I flew over the west neighborhoods. Nothing was there.

I passed through the East neighborhoods. Nothing there either. At least there was nothing interesting. Maybe a few stray cats here and there, but that was about it… Maybe I could leave one of them in a box on Vlad's porch…

I would do that later for sure. I snickered to myself.

I flew towards the park. I had a feeling that something was going to happen there. I had a feeling that It was going to be very important too.

Once I got there I did a quick Aerial swoop of the place and landed next to the trees. I could feel something stirring within the small wooded area. And it didn't feel good.

* * *

"Hello again. Whelp."

Nope, definitely not good. I turned around to face Skulker. He looked different. His outfit had changed and he looked leaner in his new…'suit.' He had on a pair of what I could only describe as parachute pants and a form fitting tank top. His belt had a few new pouches attached to it and on his shoulders were spikes that lined them completely.

Over all he looked different to me. His 'hair' was more defined and his eyes were sharper and he had a small screen over one eye, it looked like a scanner of some sort.

"Nice upgrades, Skulker, you gonna go and jump out of a plane with those pants? They're certainly large enough to carry you safely to the ground!" I shouted at him, grinning when he gave me an insulted face.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, ghost-child." He said. "Not when I have something like this."

His right hand suddenly was moved to his front, revealing that he was holding someone in his large, robotic hand, by her head.

Her face was bright red, her breaths were shallow and pained. There was a stream of tears down her cheeks. Her hands were bound behind her back by a ring of ectoplasm and Skulker had a sharp, glowing blade to her neck.

She gave me a weak, unsure smile.

"H-hey D-Danny."

Danielle.

* * *

**OHNOES D:**

**DANIELLE D:**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**What happens next?!**

**You'll just have to wait to find out! 3**

**Even I, the writer might not know the twists that the story will take for this next chapter. **

**How will Danielle get out of this? What is wrong with her? What is inside the Manila envelope that she hid? **

**All of that and more! COMING SOON!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG**

**I had a lot of things going on this week and needed to make sure that I stay caught up in my college classes, although my classes are quite fun indeed. I have all day tomorrow to write another chapter for you all, maybe you might even get lucky to get more than one chapter! :D**

**So anyway, enjoy the fifteenth chapter of We're A Family~**

**Read and review, this chapter didn't seem as exciting as I wanted it to be as i read over it, but I am not sure how I can make it as exciting as I want it to be without help from my readers! :D Gimme your input and I will do my best to crank out more exciting chapters!**

**ShadowCatCecily OUT**

* * *

Danielle POV

"H-hey D-Danny." I said weakly. Our eyes met and I could tell that there were a lot of emotions running through his head. He was easy to read. I knew him like I knew myself, well, that was because I was the feminized version of him, albeit younger, but I knew him the same.

"Danielle…" He said in a hushed tone, then he looked at Skulker, there was acid green hatred and anger in his eyes. It was all aimed at the ghost that was holding onto my throbbing head. I pulled at my bindings, but I was far too weak to do anything for myself at the moment.

"Let her go, Skulker." Danny hissed, balling his hands into fists. His green ectoplasmic energy bubbled to life around the fists, churning violently.

"I don't think that you want to do that, Whelp." Skulker said, lifting me into the air in the front of him, using me as a shield. How cowardly. "You wouldn't want to hurt the young one, would you?"

Danny bared his teeth at Skulker. If my vision hadn't been off, then I could have sworn Danny had fangs in his mouth. "You're a coward Skulker!" He shouted. "You just hide in that suit of yours and are using a little girl for a shield! That's cowardice at its finest! LET DANIELLE GO!" He was enraged

. Skulker and Danny were staring at each other. It was completely silent. I noticed that one of the two was waiting for the other to attack first. I could also tell that Danny had something planned, especially when Skulker took a hard ramming to his back and I flew out of his grip.

"ARG!" Skulker shouted, collapsing to the ground as I flew through the air, unable to call upon my powers of flight.

I shrieked, knowing that if I hit the ground head first I would be completely dead.

* * *

Everything after that went by so quickly. Instead of feeling my head hitting against the cold hard ground, I found myself in the warm embrace of a friend.

Danny held me close to his chest. I could hear the rapid beating of his heart and he heaved a great sigh as soon as he had me in his arms. I looked over to where Skulker had been, and he was now promptly being taught a violent lesson about using others as shields, with three of Danny's duplicates as the professors. I was assuming, that is, that the Danny that had caught me was the real Danny.

I looked up at him. He had a determined look on his face as he looked like he was concentrating very hard on the scene in front of him. Yes, I do believe that that was the real Danny. He looked down at me and I saw the look in his eyes soften to something other than his previous determination and rage.

"Don't worry, Dani, we'll get you fixed up, alright?"

I nodded lightly, knowing that Danny would do anything to make sure that he kept his promise. How I knew that, however, was a completely different story. That was because I didn't quite know how myself.

He shifted his weight and I heard something like it was an item being unclipped from a belt. The next thing that I saw was a bright flash of blue light and the protests of Skulker as he was sucked away and stored within a can shaped device. Danny capped it and stood up, holding me close.

I was finally safe, I could finally relax. And that is exactly what I did. I let the darkness that was lurking at the edges of my consciousness blanket me and fell into a deep sleep, finally able to start getting the rest that my body needed.

* * *

Danny POV

She was finally safe. Danielle was finally back home, where she belonged, and I intended to make sure that it stayed that way. There would be no more flying off dramatically or there any more of her having to deal with all of this on her own.

I looked down to the small girl that was in my arms. She had fallen asleep. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed. She was so obviously ill and her whole body was hot to the touch.

I looked at her warily, then looked at the sky. I didn't want to fly with her being this sick, so I chose to do the next best thing. Walk.

I situated us so that I was carrying her on my back, it was easier for me this way. I would be able to use my hands in case of an emergency. Well, I would be able to use at least one of them. I turned on my mic for the Fenton Phones, then moved my hand back down and was using both of my hands to hold Danielle up as I walked. "Guys." I said through the mic. "You there?"

It was a few seconds before I got the first response. Of course, the first to respond was Sam.

_"I can hear you Danny, Tucker had to go home, Dash did too. Said their parents were expecting them home. Mine on the other hand think that I am staying over at Valerie's tonight. Pretty smart right?" _ She asked, sounding proud of herself. _"That way we can keep looking for Danielle. Oh, by the way, the fountain area is clear, so was the western neighborhood. I'm checking the eastern one right now, Tucker didn't quite finish when he had to leave."_

"Sam." I said, trying to get her full attention.

_"What Danny?"_ She asked, finally letting me speak.

"Sam…I found her."

* * *

Sam POV

_"Sam…I found her."_

Those words rang in my ears, I felt a smile touch my lips. I let it come out.

"Oh thank goodness." I said, sighing in relief. Danny was silent on the other end of the link. I could tell that something was a little off, he didn't sound as cheerful as he should. I didn't hear Danielle trying to get my attention on the other side of the link either. Every time that she had visited before, she had done that when we were out on patrol.

"Danny? Is something wrong with Danielle? Is she ill like you what you had felt in the dream?" I knew that the worry in my voice was plain.

_"…Yeah. She is sick…And it is pretty bad. She has a horrible temperature and I am positive that she hasn't been out of her ghost form all day, even in her unconscious state she is trying to keep it up." _He said, sounding just as worried as I had, maybe even more so. _"I am bringing her to HQ, can you meet us there?"_

"Yeah of course, I'm near there right now, actually, I'll get a room set up for her so she can rest and we can get something to help her with her fever."

_"Okay, I'll be there soon. I am not flying, because I don't want anything to happen to her if I were to be attacked in flight by another ghost. I'll be walking."_

I was suddenly very worried. "Danny! If they see you walking around in your human form with a small girl that looks like your ghost half, then people are going to start asking questions!"

_"That is why I am going to be walking around as Phantom, better people be asking that me who the girl is, rather than having them ask the other me right?"_

I sighed, giving up the battle, knowing that with Danny's stubbornness he wouldn't be easily swayed. "Okay, just be careful. I'll see you at HQ."

_"Okay Sam."_ There was a small bout of silence on his end before he spoke up again. _"I uh…"_ He paused for another moment. _"Love you."_ He said quickly and then I heard the mic on his end click off, which caused the one on my end click off too. It was as if he were scared to hear my answer. I smiled to myself, feeling the blush on my face, but not caring. "I love you too, ghost-boy."


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYOOOO :D Are ya proud of me :D **

**I have another chapter up xD**

**This chapter is a little sad, and the one that follows was heartwrenching for me to write :/ But anyway, this chapter, like others, is a little short, sorry about that :/**

**Read and Review! I wanna know what you think!**

**Anyway Chapter 16 is UP**

**ShadowCatCecily Out**

* * *

Danny POV

By this time, the sun had set and Amity Park was blanketed under darkness with only a small amount of light coming from the full moon that was out that night. I had Danielle propped up against my back as I carried her through the darkened streets, I knew that I was clearly visible, due to mine and Danielle's ghostly glow, but my main priority was getting Dani to Headquarters and making sure that she got better.

Her breathing was heavy and she took her breaths in small, short bursts, as if it were painful for her to breathe at all. At least she was asleep and resting, she needed as much of that as she could get.

"Don't worry, Danielle…" I whispered softly to her, even though it was more to try and calm myself. "I…you'll get better, I promise."

I couldn't stand the thought of Danielle being sick like this. It hurt me enough that I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep her here in Amity Park without something serious. I needed to find a way that I would be able to make it so she couldn't leave!

I walked down the streets, gathering the curious, and excited, stares of some left over stragglers who were either heading home from late night classes at the university or they were coming home late from work or the bar, that wasn't too far down the street either.

Most of the onlookers just watched as I walked by, carrying a strange girl, that looked almost exactly like me, on my back. I could see the questions in their eyes.

Why is the town hero down here walking on the streets when he can fly?

What happened?

Should I be worried?

_Who is that girl?_

I knew they were all asking those questions, and I really didn't want to answer them. I just kept up my pace, taking some back roads to confuse the ones who were following me. Of course, there were reporters following me, they usually waited around to try and see if I would quote, 'come down for an interview.' I always turned them down.

Eventually, I managed to rid myself of the stalkers by turning invisible and shortcutting through the walls of the nearest house. Thankfully, HQ wasn't far from that place, so I hurried my paces and continued on my way. I rounded the corner and was in the home stretch, when I ran into someone that I REALLY didn't need to.

Paulina Sanchez.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! What are you doing here Ghost-Boy?" She asked in her sickeningly sweet bubblegum voice.

I don't understand how I had a thing for her my freshman year. She was a complete snob and everything she said and did was offensive in one way or another. Sam was completely right about her being a shallow witch. Not only that, but Paulina still lived up to that phrase, taking the boyfriends of the girls who made her angry and then leaving them in the dust. The woman was unbearable.

I kept walking, maybe she would leave me alo-

"Hello? I was talking to you!"

Crud.

"What do you want?" I asked, highly irritated and wanting to leave as quickly as possible. I knew that I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I could feel Danielle shivering on my back, her hands clenched against the fabric of my jumpsuit. That was causing me to worry. What if she transformed here and now, what would Paulina do?

Oh, I knew what she would have done, she would blackmail me into dating her or she would go to the media with the information about Dani.

"I was just wondering what you were doing down here on the ground on such a fine night as this." She said, attempting to make her voice sound pleasing to one's ears.

But to me, she would forever have the voice of nails on a chalkboard.

I had a much better voice that I could look forward to hearing every day.

Sam's.

Anyway, I needed to leave. Soon.

"Obviously I am going on a late night walk."

"But why aren't you flying? Why are you walking over here? Who is that girl with you?"

Great, playing thirty questions are we? Wrong answer. No I was not going to deal with miss prissy today.

"I really don't have time to be chatting right now. Sorry." I stated, not actually being sorry, and went intangible and invisible and walked right past her. I hurried my pace some more and FINALLY reached the door of what Sam had named the Phantom House.

* * *

I walked right through the door and Sam was waiting on the other side of it for mine and Danielle's arrival.

I was greeted with a well-placed kiss on the lips. I could seriously get used to that.

"Welcome back." She said, giving me a quick smile, and then looking over at the girl I was carrying on my back. "Danielle, really doesn't look like she is doing too well."

I shook my head. I started walking further into the house, after transforming back to my human form. "I'm going to put her in my-" After receiving a nice glare from Sam I decided to rephrase my word choice. "Our room and lay her down on the bed, then I need some help looking for things that I can use to get her fever down.

Sam nodded and then followed me into the upstairs of the house, into the room that she and I frequently stayed in after our late night patrols with Tucker.

Sam helped me get Dani off of my back and placed her on the bed, covering her up with the blankets.

Within that moment, Danielle's rings appeared and she flashed into her own human form. Her black hair was matted with sweat and her chest was rising with every pained breath she took. Her face was as red as it had been in her ghost form, maybe even redder if you actually paid attention closely to it and there was a bruise forming on the back of her neck.

I felt anger well up from inside me. She had probably gotten that from when Skulker had gotten to her.

I would get him back for that later, maybe play kick the thermos, or thermos football.

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"C'mon, let's go and find something to cool her fever." She said. She was obviously just as worried as I was.

I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Sam: I feel really bad about what has happened to Danielle, first she gets sick, then she gets attacked by Skulker, what's going to happen next? Nightmares?!**

**Um...ehehehe**

**Sam & Danny: Cecilyyyyyyy *Looking very upset with me***

**Uhh...*Is suddenly gone***

**Danny: Don't you dare use the author dissapear trick! You're scheming something!**

***My voice bounces off tha walls around them, echoing* Yes, Danny, I am scheming, but to what you will never know until the time comes. Muahahahahahahahahaha xD**

**Sam:...**

**Danny: ...**

**Together: She's crazy.**

***In my thoughts*****_Agreed_**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEYOOOO :D**

**Yay! Two chapters on one day xD How lucky are you guys? Really lucky xD Cause i just happened to have time to do so during my break yesterday xD**

**Anyway, if you need me, I'll be hiding from Danny and Sam so that they don't kill me for this chapter. Nightmares aren't fun, I know this from experience. They're even worse when they're****_ memories_**** so keep that key word right there in your brains. ;)**

***sounds of thudding feet down my hallway* Crud. *looks around frantically* Bye!**

**Sam: Where is she?!**

**Danny: I don't know but when I find her she'll have the most ultimate wedgie of a lifetime by the time I'm done with her.**

***I cringe from my hiding spot* ****_I just need to stay here and pray that I am not found..._**

**Danny and Sam are still looking for me, so I am going to make this one quick. **

**Danielle has a nightmare, but it is not just a night mare, can you guess who and what is going to die by Sam and Danny's very hands? 8D**

**Play Guess the Villain and maybe you might win a prize, consisting of a one shot between two characters of your choice and description ;)**

* * *

Danielle POV

_I could hear his laughter as I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I knew that if I stopped it would catch me. I had to keep moving. The monster was after me. It, the reason I was running from everything, had found me. I had tried so hard to stay away from the monster, but everywhere I turned there was a place that it claimed as it's own._

_So I ran._

_Over the root of the trees, under a bush, across a stream, running, and never stopping. My heart was racing and I could feel the panic and terror rise in my veins as I hear the rustling of the branches of the trees. The Monster knows how to get to me. It shorted out my powers and I couldn't use them to escape._

_Darkness blanketed the area, I believed I could use it to my advantage. Unfortunately, it had the same idea I had and used it against me. It led me into its hands, cornered me against an obstacle I could not pass. I was trapped, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Then everything slipped out of my mind as the world around me grew black and I fell into a dark oblivion._

* * *

_My senses returned, My wrists and ankles were cold, as if they were on ice. I was lying on my back. I tried to move. I was restrained. I continued to struggle, trying to escape._

_That was when I heard its cold chuckles in the room, echoing off of the cold, metal lab walls._

_"Now now my dear, struggle all you want, it is not going to get you out of this." The monster said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I will make sure that I get every last bit of data from you."_

_I somehow knew that I wasn't going to get out of this. But I never gave up that last shred of hope I had. _

_"You won't get away with this." I spat, my voice was trembling. I knew that I was scared. I was terrified out of my mind with the thought of what it could do to me in the state I was in. _

_The Monster turned to face me then, holding a large, sharp object in its hand. "Ah, but you will be unable to, my dear, because I have won. Our little game of cat and mouse? It is over. The mouse has lost at long last."_

_The blade neared my body, hovering over my chest as he readied for the incision. I just prayed that it would be over before I felt the pain. The tool was lowered. After wards, all I felt was the cold touch of metal against my skin._

_Please Help Me._

* * *

I shot up from my laying down position, I could feel the cool stream of tears rolling down my cheeks. I used my hands to inspect my body. I ran my hands on the top of the clothing I was wearing. I patted my chest and checking for any new scars or recent cuts.

I shivered as I felt the back of my neck, although I had not been injured there in my dream, it was still new, and I was very worried. I felt rotten too, my head was throbbing painfully and I was unbearably hot.

Suddenly I realized that even though I was not with the Monster, I was in an unfamiliar home.

I started shivering. What if he really had found me? I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked lightly, holding onto them tightly. What if he succeeded? Maybe I was completely gone. I sobbed quietly, placing my head onto my knees in a futile attempt to make the tears stop.

Maybe I really was-

"…Sam are you sure that they're in here?" A voice said, I could tell that it was coming from down the hall. That voice that I had been longing to hear. _His voice._

My head snapped up and the room spun a moment, but I wanted to see him. No, I _needed_ to see him.

I heard another voice in the same room that _He was_ in.

"Yeah, It should be here…"

I didn't hear the rest as I let go of my knees and swung them over the side of the bed that I was on. I stood up, testing my legs a moment, and then I made my way out of the room.

Very quickly.

* * *

Danny POV

I reached up into the cabinet to see if the thermometer and the medicine we were looking for was there, Sam had insisted that they were in here, but I wasn't so sure.

"…Sam, are you sure they're in here?" I asked while still rummaging through the cabinets.

Sam was looking through some drawers in an attempt to look for the items as well. "Yeah, it should be here somewhere…I remember bringing them in here and putting them somewhere, but I can't find them- oh!" She exclaimed, I looked down at her and smiled brightly.

"You find them?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, they were buried in the back of the very last drawer on the bottom." She said. "I really need to make sure that I put things like this in a more accessible pla-"

She was cut off by the sound of feet hitting the ground at a running speed coming down the hall. She looked baffled for a moment, so I walked over to the doorway and stepped outside, looking up and down the hall for the sure signs of the only person who would be able to make those sounds at that very time.

As I was looking one direction, I was tackled into a tight hug. There were two small arms wrapped around my waist and I could tell that there was a very sorrowful face burying itself into the back of my shirt as I heard light sobs coming from behind me.

Danielle had latched herself tightly to me.

I looked down at her. "Danielle?" I asked in a light tone. Her hands clutched at my shirt tightly, as if she never wanted to let go. But shortly after, her grip on me loosened and I turned to face her, getting down to her level. Her sky blue eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and sorrow. I placed a gentle hand on her wet cheek. "Dani, what happened?" I asked in a soothing tone.

Tears were still streaming down her face, she flung herself into my arms. She said one, muffled word to me after that. "N-Nightmare."

I frowned it must have been a pretty bad nightmare to make her have a reaction like this. I then gave her a gentle smile and then promptly picked her up and cradled her close. Her legs hung down on both sides of me and her small hands clutched at my shirt. Her face was promptly buried into my right shoulder as she still let out her soft sobs.

Sam walked out and looked over at me with worried eyes. I am pretty sure that my expression mirrored hers at the time as well. I rubbed Danielle's back softly, trying to calm her as she let out her fears.

Sam reached up and touched the small girl's shoulder, using her thumb to massage it gently. I could feel Danielle relaxing a small bit, but she did not stop her broken sobs. She clutched at my shirt tighter and then Sam and I exchanged glances. She looked back to Danielle.

I did the same, just holding her tight as she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**HEYOOOO :D**

**Yay! Chapter 18 xD**

**I had a hard time writing the first part of this chapter, but later on you could probably tell that it got easier and easier as it went on ;)**

**All in all, I like how this chapter came out, but if you see something worth mentioning? Mention it ;)**

**I'll always take things like that into consideration ;)**

**Tell me what you think about the ending as well! Was it a good ending for this chapter? DID I MAKE IT FLUFFY ENOUGH?!**

***eye twitch***

**Anyway, Before I end up creeping the rest of my readers out...Here is chapter 18 of We're A Family :D**

**ShadowCatCecily OUT**

* * *

Sam POV

It had taken Danielle a considerable amount of time to calm down. That nightmare must have really been something if it had made her as scared as she had been.

We had prior moved to a more comfortable spot, sitting on the couch downstairs together. Danielle was situated on Danny's lap, huddled close to his chest and Danny himself cradled her gently, rubbing her shoulder gently with his thumb in an attempt to calm her down.

I had sat myself down next to Danny and Danielle, watching them carefully while waiting. I had noticed that Danny seemed very fatherly to the young girl. Seeing his actions toward her made me smile, despite the circumstances.

I knew that his feelings towards the girl were not entirely that of just 'cousins.' In fact, I had always thought that it was something much, much more than that. My suspicions had been confirmed by the way that he handled her so gently.

Danielle looked up at Danny after she had managed to calm down, her blue eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she looked dazed as well. That was probably from the fever.

"I feel really hot…" She said quietly. "It's not a good feeling…" She added in a whisper after a moment.

Danny looked over at me and I nodded, handing him the thermometer. He looked down at Danielle again after taking it from me with a light, "Thanks."

"I know, getting sick is not the best thing in the world." He said sympathetically. Dani nodded lightly, her face was flushed with color, but she was pale overall. Danny held up the thermometer. "Can I take your temperature to see what we are dealing with here?"

She paused a moment staring at the stick that Danny held. Danielle then proceeded to pluck the thermometer out of Danny's hand and studied it intensely, as if she had never seen one before. She made an odd face and I chuckled lightly, leaning over and taking the thermometer from her.

"Danielle." I said, getting her attention. When she looked at me, I smiled. I held up the thermometer with the small metal part sticking up. "It reads your temperature with this little metal part when you put it under your tongue. It'll beep telling you that it is done checking." I pressed the button and it beeped once.

She took it from me, and then popped it into her mouth. "Like this right?" She asked me.

I nodded. A few moments later the thermometer beeped a few times and I pulled it out of her mouth to look at the numbers clearly.

"102 degrees Fahrenheit..." It was pretty high. I looked at Danny. "We'll need to give her some medicine and have her sleep the rest of the fever off, with luck it will be back to normal within the next two days or so…" I said.

Danny nodded and looked at Danielle with a small smile. "You up for some medicine and rest?" Danielle nodded hesitantly, as if she were scared of one of the two options.

"This is of course, after you eat something." I added in. I was sure that she hadn't stopped to eat anything on the way here. She must have been starving. My thoughts were confirmed by the growling of a certain small halfa's stomach. She blushed under the red on her face.

"F…Food would be nice." She said, looking down embarrassedly at her feet.

She turned so that she was just sitting on Danny's lap normally, her legs dangling down in front of his. "Can I have some cereal?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course you can. What do you want?"

"Anything except Fruitloops." She stated plainly.

Danny stifled a half-choked snort of laughter. "That is so like you Danielle." He said after a moment of trying to regain himself.

"What? Fruitloops are evil!" She said. Danielle huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Danny reached up and patted her head. I got up as he ruffled her hair lightly. "I know that, squirt."

I walked into the kitchen and didn't hear what they were talking about after that.

* * *

Danny POV

Danielle had situated herself on my lap, making it so that I couldn't get up without having to move her to the side or just kind of have her fall to the floor. I wasn't planning on getting up though. I had leaned back on the couch, taking Dani with me; she was leaning back against me before so she kind of just followed.

I was too lazy to reach for the remote so I decided to play around a bit with my ice powers. I held my hands up in front of mine and Danielle's faces and channeled the icy powers to my palms. A blue mist formed in my hands, it was much like my ghost sense, but more clearly seen. Danielle seemed to be watching intently.

I thought about what I should make. I wanted to give Dani something that would be unique and just for her. Only one in the world.

I smiled to myself and let my imagination take over. I had the perfect thing for her. The mist in my hand swirled and pulsed with power, suddenly, it winked out of existence and then a bright, white-blue light flashed, when it died down, in the palm of my hand was a heart shaped Ice crystal.

Danielle's eyes widened as she saw what I had made. It was a small item and fit neatly in the center of my palm. I used my other hand and picked it up between my thumb and my forefinger. I tilted it so that Dani could see what I had made.

Inside the crystal were small air pockets, bubbles even, which dotted the inside. They formed lettering. Two words were spelt out in the crystal.

D-A-N-I-E-L-L-E P-H-A-N-T-O-M

* * *

I could tell by Danielle's excited squeal that I had done something that had made her very, very happy. She plucked the crystal right out of my hand. Then she turned herself around to face me and I was swallowed into an enormous embrace from the small halfa.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!" She said, holding me tightly.

I returned the embrace and she pulled back holding the crystal up to the light. The crystal's surface glittered with sparkles and the light bounced off of the crystal and onto the walls, making the room look like it was filled with stars that were just for us.

* * *

Sam POV

I watched as Danny sat with Danielle, he had succeeded in taking her mind off of the dizzying effects of the fever and made her more occupied with something else. Seeing her smiling again was something I thought that I would never be happier to see.

Danny made a perfect caregiver for the small Halfa. That crystal that he gave her sure was something special though. It made me think about mine, which of course I had attached to a choker that was adorned on my neck. I lifted my hand to it and touched it lightly. I smiled softly to myself. Danny was such a sweetheart.

I looked at them again as they inspected the crystal together.

"Hey Dani?"

"What?" That was the answer that I got from the both of them at the same time. Danielle and Danny were giving me the exact same curious look, which Danny had when I asked him a question that he didn't understand.

"The little Dani." I said, grinning.

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to come and eat your cereal or not?"

Danielle jumped up off of Danny's lap, and she would have crumpled to the floor completely id Danny hadn't have caught her as quickly as he had.

"Careful Danielle." He said in a hushed tone.

She stood and smiled softly at him.

Maybe my ears were broken, or I was just horribly mistaken. But I heard her whisper lightly under her breath and trot off to follow me into the kitchen.

"Thanks Daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

**GAH**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!**

**I had some things to do recently, such as school and whatnots, so I haven't had much time to work on this!**

**I'll try to make sure that I can get at least parts of the chapter done in intervals next time so that I can at least get the stories posted at a good time.**

**Anyway, this whole chapter is in Dani's point of view, but it moves a little slowly, so I apologize in advance, i wanted to make sure that since i hadn't done a chapter with her POV in it very much I wanted everyone to know her reaction to certain things, my favorite, however, happens to be the little medicine bit, because I know that ever child dreads the nasty medicine they get when they are sick ;) I know i did and I still do.**

**Anyways~**

**Here is Chapter 19 ;)**

**Things will be moving faster from here on out i hope! Instead of describing EVERY SINGLE DETAIL of one day, like I had been doing for the past chapters, (Which was only because a bunch of stuff happened in this one day, please tell me that you understand what i am trying to get at D: ) and the story will hit the important parts, cute parts, UBER FLUFFY parts and so on and so forth, so watch out for LONGER chapters and more TIME passing by ;)**

**Also look out for entrances made by some important characters in the later chapter.!**

**SHADOW CAT CECILY OUT**

* * *

Danielle POV

My vision faltered a moment as I jumped off of Danny's lap to follow Sam, thus causing me to lose my balance and basically collapse to the ground. Well, I would have gone completely down had Danny not caught me. He made sure that I stood up alright and smiled gently at me.

"Careful Danielle." He said to me in a quiet tone.

I gave him a careful nod. Danny was so nice to me. He always took care of me and made sure that I was okay. Just like a…a…dad? I haven't had much good experiences with my so called 'father' so I don't really know the true meaning. All I know is that Danny was way more fatherly to me that that fruitloop was in every way.

I turned and started to follow Sam, but paused a moment and whispered lightly under my breath.

"Thanks Daddy." I whispered, hoping that I had said it quiet enough, I…didn't want him to freak out and turn me away…I don't even know why I really said it, it just kind of came out of my mouth. I hurried after Sam as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

I finished off my cereal and handed the bowl to Sam, who was waiting for me to finish, and she carried it to the sink, placing it in there gently.

Danny had walked in not long after she had put the dish in the sink; he was carrying a small orange bottle with a label that I couldn't read due to some majorly fuzzy vision.

He walked over to me and then sat down on the chair next to mine. He gave me a smile. "So." He began. "You're going to need to take some medicine to help with that fever of yours, alright?"

"Anything to make the throbbing in my head and the heat stop." I said, knowing that Danny wouldn't give me anything that would hurt me…well…at least not on purpose, one time he handed me the specter deflector and I got a pretty bad shock, apparently it was on a low setting and he didn't feel it. He also didn't realize what he was holding. I shook my head to clear the memory out of my thoughts.

I refocused back to what Danny was up to. He was measuring out the correct amount of medicine into a small cup. The orange liquid slowly made its way into the cup, raising the level slowly.

I then looked around the kitchen and saw that Sam had wandered out of the room and I heard water running on one of the upper floors, I'm pretty sure that the water being run was for me after I took the medicine. I probably smelled like a garbage can.

"Okay." Danny said after a moment. I turned to look at him and he handed me the cup that he had previously been filling. I took it from him and examined it a bit before looking at him.

"So I just drink it?" I asked.

I suddenly felt very dumb for asking such a silly question. _Danielle, you are an idiot_. I thought to myself. Of course I was supposed to drink it.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't have the best flavor, but it will definitely help take care of that fever for you." He said.

I looked back at the small vial of liquid and then decided to get it over with.

Within the next five seconds the medicine was gone and I thought that the taste itself was going to make me hurl it all back up. Suffice to say I was glad I managed to get it down and keep it there.

* * *

After I had done that, Danny had gotten up and scooped me into his arms. I protested a bit, telling him to put me down, but he refused and I gave up, knowing very well how stubborn he could be.

He carried me up the stairs and we ended up in the room that I had run to him before. Sam was leaning against the doorway. She had an expression on her face that I was unable to decipher at the time.

I looked up at Danny. He placed me down on the linoleum floor and then stood up straight. "I'm guessing that this is the part where I need to leave, right?" He asked, looking straight at Sam.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sam said sarcastically and had an amused smile on her face.

Danny rolled his eyes and then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he left, leaving me and Sam alone.

* * *

I looked over at Sam. "I can take a bath on my own you know." I said. I was more than capable of doing that on my own, but when she sighed and then walked me over to the mirror I decided to take back my previous comment.

In the mirror was a very dirty me. My hair was matted at the ends and there were dirt smudges on my face. I am pretty sure that the stuff holding my hair together was tree sap from the tree that I had slept in the night before.

"Okay, never mind, tree sap isn't the easiest to get out of one's hair alone…" I said, caving.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Tree sap? Is that what all that gunk is?"

"Uh…yeah…" I said, hushing my voice. "I kinda fell asleep in a tree the other night."

Sam sighed. "Alright, well, get undressed and hop in the bathtub, I'll get my hairbrush so that we can brush through and try to get your hair untangled." She said and then turned to go and grab the brush.

I took this chance to quickly phase myself out of my clothing and got in the tub before she could see the large, pale scar that crossed my chest and stomach. That would be left for another day. But right now was not the time.

The water was a pleasant temperature, it wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold and I found myself becoming more and more relaxed as I let it soak in.

Sam made her way back over with the brush and pulled out the ponytail band and let my hair go loose. She brushed through my hair as gently as she could, but it was hard not to have my hair be pulled when tree sap was acting as an instant styling gel at the moment.

Eventually she managed to get all the tangles out and I then proceeded to dunk my head under the water to get my hair wet so that I could wash it completely.

Sam helped me with the tree sap in my hair, managing to get it all out within 5 minutes like she was a pro at it, which she explained to me that she liked climbing trees and lying herself down on the branches and she had always managed to get sap in her hair, so she was good at removing it.

After that I was left to finish on my own.

* * *

I reemerged from the bathroom about 30 minutes later after wrapping myself in one of those plush towels that was hanging on the rack next to the tub. The cool air nipped at my nose and the exposed skin. However, I was soon very warm and comfortable as I had been given a pair of sweats that were too big for me and one of Danny's old shirts.

After I had gotten dressed I crawled into the nearest bed, which just so happened to be the one I had been sleeping on earlier and promptly covered myself in the cozy blankets. Sam had fallen asleep a little before I had gotten out of the bath, so Danny had been left with the task of getting me something to wear. Sam was sleeping on the bed next to me, I had noticed. And after I had climbed into the bed, Danny himself did the same and had immediately fallen asleep on the opposite side of myself.

For once in my life I knew that I was going to be safe, as long as Danny was around, I knew that he would keep me safe.

With that happy thought in my mind, I fell into a pleasant sleep, with no dreams.


End file.
